Six Dimensions
by NexusMHX
Summary: A new clan of monsters entered the world of Cray called the Six Dimensions on earth. Popular for their uniqueness of using the Vanguard as the main and only attacker, but not very commonly used. One wielder of this clan, Yu Nishkiyama has to deal with strange memories of a distant past revolving him, his pendant, some kind of connection to Tokoha Anjou, his best friend and crush.
1. Pilot

[In the world of Planet Cray.]

Two years ago, multiple portals opened up around the planet with monsters coming in, but instead of invading, they have come in peace and sought sanctuary on the very planet and were welcomed. They had come from a universe where the conflicts of five dimensions led to the destruction of their universe. These beings eventually came from Planet Cray to Planet Earth with the clan name, "Six Dimensions".

The clan exploded in storm as a style of fighting using mostly the Vanguard as the only means of attack. And like any other clan, they have a unique skill that has yet to be used in public, but those that use this clan know of this and a few others who fell victim to their unpredictability. That ability would be using units on the board for Stride and the clan heavily relying on the single power of the Vanguard as most of the skills require that there are no rear guards.

Six Dimensions

By: NexusMC

Chapter 1: Pilot

[Today]

"The final fight of the Dragon's Cup finals, between Lancers and Caesar leads to this final fight to decide the winner!" The announcer said as a man with a short blonde hair wearing white pants, a grey shirt, and a crimson red coat was facing off against someone with short, midnight green hair. He is wearing a long, blue jacket with ripping trimmings below, accompanied with grey, tight pants.

Kenji "Koutei" Mitsusada vs Shun Kurosaki

"I've seen what you've been doing and I got to admit. You're quite skilled. I hope we have to a good fight." Koutei said as he places a card on the table as Shun does the same.

"Same to you. But I'm not going to hold back. I'll show you my strength." Shun said as the two looked at each other.

(Play The Future is Now by Starset for this fight. I do music with this, just to make it more interesting.)

"Stand up, Vanguard!" The two said as they flipped their cards.

"Dimensional Robo Pilot, Matthew! (Grade 0, 5000 Power)" Leon said as Shun calls out his.

"Raidraptor - Last Strix! (Grade 0, 5000 Power). Draw. Ride! Raidraptor - Skull Eagle! (Grade 1, 7000 Power), Pain Lanius moves back. Turn end."

"Draw! Ride! Dimensional Robo, Dailander! (Grade 1, 8000 Power) Matthew moves back! I attack your vanguard! (7000 → 12000 Power)"

"No guard."

"Trigger check." Super Dimensional Robo, Dainexus.

"Damage check." Raidraptor - Sharp Lanius.

"Turn end." Koutei said as Shun draws his card.

Shun - []

"My turn. Ride! Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius! (Grade 2, 9000 Power) Vanishing Lanius's skill! I superior call Vanishing Lanius from my deck! The other's Vanishing Lanius's skill! I superior call another Vanishing Lanius!"

"With no cost!?" Koutei exclaims as Shun nods.

"I've been driven into desperate situations and I've come out with any possible outcome. Battle! The leftmost Vanishing Lanius attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard! Damage check!" Dimensional Robo, Daisupporter.

Koutei - []

"I attack your Vanguard!" (9000 → 14000 Power)

"No Guard!"

"Check the trigger." Raidraptors - Pain Lanius. "Heal Trigger! I give all the power to the rightmost Vanishing Lanius that hasn't attacked yet and then heal one damage point." (9000 → 14000)

Shun -

Koutei - [][]

"The rightmost Vanishing Lanius attacks your Vanguard!"

"Guard!" Dimensional Robo, Daibattles (7000 → 17000 Shield)

"Turn end. You handled Vanishing Lanius onslaught pretty well. Fantastic work I have to admit."

"You're not the only one who has been pushed into a desperate situation. The Link Joker event for example."

"Link Joker?" Shun questions. "I see. Guess we're kinda similar then."

"Yeah. You care about kids huh?"

"Was that a bit obvious?"

"You do take care of 10 people by yourself. If you didn't care, you wouldn't have done so much for them. I talked to one of them, Yu."

"He would say that. I can tell by the way that you fight, you're a kind and courteous man who is friendly to most people. You're gentle with others just like now and want to show a connection with those you fight."

"You read me like a book, Shun. Stand and Draw! Ride! Dimensional Robo, Daijet! (Grade 2, 9000 Power) Call! Dimensional Robo, Daicrusher! (Grade 2, 9000 Power)" Koutei places two on the top right and top left areas. "Dimensional Robo, Daijet attacks your Vanguard! (9000 → 14000)"

"No guard!"

"Trigger check!" Dimensional Robo, Daibattles. "Critical Trigger! I give the critical to Daijet and the power to the leftmost Daicrusher! (9000 → 14000 Power) Daijet's skill. When this card's attack hits with a counterblast I get to draw a card."

"Damage check." Raidraptor - Fiend Eagle, Raidraptor - Tribute Lanius "Draw Trigger! I give the power to my Vanguard and draw a card!" (9000 → 14000 Power)

Shun - [][]

Koutei-X[]

"Daicrusher attacks your Vanugard then!"

"Guard!" Raidraptor - Wild Vulture (14000 → 19000 Shield)

"Then Daicrusher attacks your rightmost Vanishing Lanius!"

"No guard..."

"Turn end."

"I think it's time to show my true strength. Winged falcon in crimson flames! Set the wings of desire ablaze, and illuminate my soul! Ride! Raidraptor - Blade Burner Falcon! (Grade 3, 11000 Power) Skill activates! With a counterblast, you heal a damage point."

"W-What? Did I hear that right?" Koutei said as Shun nods. "Alright then…"

Shun - X[]

Koutei - []

"Then! Blade Burner Falcon gains +10000 Power and a critical! (11000 → 21000 Power, Critical 1 → 2)"

"So that's why you gave me the free point. It's basically a counterblast boost in power."

"Exactly! Battle! Blade Burner Falcon attacks your Vanguard!" Shun calls out with such ferociousness.

"Guard!" Dimensional Robo, Daibattles and Dimensional Robo, Daibazooka (9000 → 24000)

"Twin check!" Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius, Raidraptor - Avenge Lanius. "Critical Trigger! I give all effects to Blade Burner Falcon! (21000 → 26000 Power, Critical 2 → 3)"

"Darn it. Damage check." Saving Dolphin. "Heal Trigger! I give the power to Daijet and heal a damage point." Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser, Dimensional Robo, Daimagnel. (9000 → 14000)

Koutei - [][][]

"Then Vanishing Lanius attacks your Daicrusher!"

"No guard."

"Turn end. This is quite the stalemate at this point. I might have to show you the Six Dimensions special ability."

"That intrigues me. You usually defeat your opponents before we can see the true strength of the Six Dimensions. Stand and Draw! Legend hero! Raise your sword and reveal your true sense of justice! Ride! Super Dimensional Robo, Dainexus! (Grade 3, 11000 Power)" Koutei places another copy of Dainexus in the dropzone as he reaches over to another side of the board. "Stride Generation! 99th-gen Dimensional Robo Commander, Great Daiearth! (Grade 4, 26000 Power)"

"And Koutei has strided! The damage are even so this can be anyone's game!" The crowd cheers as Koutei and Shun look at each other.

"Stride skill! Counterblast 1. I look at the top 4 cards from my deck and Superior Call one of them. Dimensional Robo, Daicutter! (Grade 1, 7000 Power)" Koutei places it behind one of the Daicrushers. "Then Great Daiearth skill! Counterblast and then flip over a copy from the G Zone. Then I superior call a Grade 2 and 3 from my deck. I choose Dimensional Robo, Daibazooka and Dainexus. (Grade 2, 9000 Power) (Grade 3, 11000) Dainexus attacks your vanguard! (11000 → 18000 Power)

"No guard. Damage check." Raidraptor - Necro Vulture.

Koutei-XXX

Shun - [][][][]

"Great Daiearth attacks your vanguard!" (26000 → 31000)

"Generation Guard! Raidraptor - Stranger Falcon!" (11000 → 26000) "Plus guard!" - Mimicry Lanius and Raidraptor - Last Strix. (26000 → 41000)

"Triple check!" Dimensional Robo, Daimagnel, Super Dimesional Robo Shadowkaiser.

'Now even if he gets a trigger, it won't go through.' Shun thought as Koutei reveals the last card.

Dimensional Robo, Daibattles. "Critical trigger! I give all effects to Daibazooka! (Critical 1 → 2, Power 9000 → 14000) Daibazooka attacks your vanguard!" (14000)

"Guard!" Raidraptor - Wild Vulture. (11000 → 16000)

"Turn end. So close Shun. I have a good hunch that I will win though. Just you wait!" Koutei said as Shun draws his card. "They don't call me the Emperor for nothing."

"And they don't call me the Revolutionary Falcon for nothing! Blade Burner Falcon skill! During the stride phase, I can use units on my board needed to stride! I choose my two Vanishing Falcons to Overlay! Generation Zone! Open!" Shun chants as an imaginary version of himself with in a blue surge. A black portal opens up in front of him as the three units he used to stride take form and enter the portal. "Obscured falcon, raise your claws sharpened by adversity! Spread your wings of rebellion! Stride Generation!"

A blast of energy leaves the portal as the whole crowd was amazed.

"You don't need units in your hands to stride?! So that's the true power of the Six Dimensions!?"

"About time you figured it out. But now it's not that big of a secret I guess it's time to show everyone a Grade 4 Six Dimension unit! Come forth! Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon! (Grade 4, 11000 Power)"

"Huh? It didn't gain a stride boost? What's going on?" The announcer exclaims. "Is the effects so powerful that they it would be unfair to give an extra boost in power!?"

"No. Most Grade 4s are the same as other G units. This is one is different! Blade Burner Stride Skill! All of my rearguards retire! Then this card gains power equal to all of the attacks! (11000 → 16000 Power)"

"That's just a small boost in power. Nothing that I need to worry about." Koutei said as Shun smirks before getting serious.

"Now that's why you lose. Overconfidence. Rise Falcon's skill activates! I turn over one G-Unit and counterblast 2 and it gains power equal to all the units on Koutei's field!" (16000 → 54000 Power)

"54000 Power!?" Koutei exclaimed as Shun wasn't done.

"Rise Falcon has one more skill! I flip over another G unit! It can attack all of your units! Including the back row! Battle! Rise Falcon! Rend and tear all of our enemies! Brave Claw Revolution!"

"Perfect Guard!" Koutei uses it on his vanguard as all of his other units are hopelessly destroyed.

"Triple check!" Shun places all three down as the last one… Pain Lanius. "Heal Trigger! I give the power to Rise Falcon and heal one Damage Point."

Shun - [][][]

Koutei - XXX

"Such strength. Guess I have to use my full power then. Final Turn!" Those two words echoed throughout the room as Shun smirks before looking at his teammates, Kaito Tenjo, and Crow Hogan.

"Come at me!" Shun yelled as the people watching can feel the intensity from this battle.

"With pleasure! Generation Zone! Open! Hero of legends, with your profound justice, pierce through all things! Stride Generation! Dimensional Robo Overall Command, Ultimate Daiking! (Grade 4 26000 Power) Call!" Super Dimensional Robo, Shadowkaiser and Super Dimensional Robo Daikaiser on the top rows as he calls forth two Dimensional Robo, Dailion and one Daisupporter. "Shadowkaiser attacks your Vanguard! (11000 → 18000)"

"No guard!" Pain Lanius. "Heal trigger! I give all effects to Blade Burner Falcon and heal one damage point. (11000 → 16000 Power) This is going to make it harder for you to attack. What's your strategy?"

"My strategy? Attack! Super Dimensional Robo Overall Command, Ultimate Daiking attacks your Vanguard!" (26000 → 33000)

'Should I risk it?' Shun though as he looks at Koutei before looking at his damage zone. "No guard!"

"Triple check!" Dimensional Robo, Daimagnel. Dimension Robo, Daibattles. "Critical trigger! I give the critical to Ultimate Daiking and the power to Daikaiser. (11000 → 16000 Power) (Critical 1 → 2). "Third check!" Dimensional Robo, Daibloom. "Draw Trigger. I give the power to Daikaiser and draw a card. (16000 → 21000 Power)"

"Damage check!" Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius, Raidraptor - Skull Eagle.

"Daikaiser attacks your Vanguard! Shun Kurosaki. You've been a worthy opponent but this is my victory! (21000 → 28000 Power)"

"I don't think so! Perfect Guard!" Raidraptor - Force Strix.

Shun - [][][][][]

"Turn end." Koutei was disappointed that he couldn't finish his turns as he looks at his cards and thought that he could survive the next turn.

"Because what you said, I'll do it. Final Turn!" Shun calls out as Koutei is taken back. Shun places a Blaze Burner Falcon from his hand to the drop zone before started chanting. "Generation Zone! Open! Ferocious falcon, break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Stride Generation! Come Forth! Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon! (Grade 4, 22000 Power) Blaze Falcon skill! I turn over a facedown G unit! I retire Shadowkaiser and then I deal one damage to your Vanguard!"

Koutei - XXX[]

"Battle! I attack your Vanguard and Blaze Falcon's Generation Break 4! Turn over two G Units, you can't guard when this card battles!"

"I can't guard!?" Koutei exclaims as he grits his teeth. "I can't use my perfect guard at all..."

"Triple check!" Raidraptor - Soul Shaver, Raidraptor - Force Strix, Raidraptor - Avenge Lanius. "Critical Trigger! I give all effects to Blaze Falcon! (22000 → 27000 Power, Critical 1 → 2)"

"Damage check," Koutei said as he looks at turns over the first card from his deck. Shadowkaiser. "Don't count me out just yet."

Koutei turns over the second card, another Shadowkaiser.

"The w-winner is Shun Kurosaki! Which means that the Lancers win!" The host exclaims as Shun nods at his teammates before going to Koutei.

"That was a good game. Until the very end, you gave it your all." Shun extends his fists as Koutei looks at Shun before fist bumping with him.

"That was awesome. This shows that I have more to improve."

The phone screen showed the very exact fight as an ad pops up, revolving a famous company called Leo Industries as a black-haired middle schooler in a purple outfit was watching it with a short-haired green-haired girl and another girl with long dark purple hair with both wearing similar purple outfits.

"Wow, Ruri. Your brother is amazing." The green-haired girl said as the girl named Ruri chuckles while scratching her cheek.

"Not as much as you, Tokoha. Mamoru is one of the top players in Japan which is amazing." The boy stood up while looking at his phone's time. "What's wrong Yu?"

"I just remembered that Serena needed my help with homework. By the way, are you guys going to Card Capital 2 today?" The two girls nod as the door opens revealing a spiky black and purple hair enters the room. "Oh Yuto. The new Phantom Knights card came out. Kamui told me to tell you yesterday."

"Hell yeah! Thanks, Yu." Yuto said as Ruri came up and she left with Yuto to somewhere unknown. "Those two lovebirds sure try their best to hide the fact that they're dating."

"Well yeah. Shun can be a scary guy and he IS Ruri's older brother. But they also don't want to be awkward around us."

"True true. Say wanna hang out Saturday? I'm in the mood for croquette bread at the bakery."

"Loser buys the winner a bread?" Tokoha challenges Yu as she takes out her Neo Nectar deck.

"Hell yeah! I'm game!" Yu takes out his Six Dimension deck before realizing. "Later! I forgot that I need to help Serena. Later Tokoha."

Yu dashes out the classroom as Tokoha shakes her head while smiling. "Such a hopeless bum."

 **What!? Cardfight! Vanguard!? This is supposed to be the sequel to "The Human"! What the heck happened!?**

 **Simple my good friend. I dropped HyperHeart RWBY because it just wasn't catching up and I needed to fill its shoes. Their other thing was that you don't need to read The Human in order to read this, as long as you know the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V. So as long as you know them, then there was no problem... Except for one thing. Making Yu-gi-oh cards into Cardfight Vanguard. I had to go through the ideas that some cards in Yugioh were too op so I had to balance it out with certain restrictions or costs that are normal in Cardfight Vanguard like counterblast or flipping over a G Unit. But when it came to making Yugioh cards into Trigger Units, wasn't that hard to think of like the name basically gave it away, Raidraptors for example.**

 **Now if this was a Yugioh crossover with Cardfight Vanguard, why isn't it in there? The fact that not many people look over there so this might not get the publicity that it deserves. (Or maybe it doesn't deserve publicity who knows) So this is just for the sake of getting more readers.**

 **Yes, Tokoha is my favorite character in Cardfight Vanguard and it's really hard between her and Serena as both of the two can be total goofballs. It's going either way right now.**

 **So this story will be taking place in the G series and then Z with an additional season after Gyze and the Zeroth's dragons and all that. I have the details planned out but I don't want to spoil anything for you guys.**

 **How Yuya and Yuzu will work out as Yuya can absorb Yugo, Yuri, and Yuto while Yuzu does the same including with Serena, Rin, Ruri, and Avery while Yu is separate from both groups. Yuya can switch bodies Yugo, Yuri, and Yuto when needed (same goes for Yuzu, Avery, Ruri, Rin, and Serena) and their decks will be in the Six Dimension with the decks being a good mixture of all of their decks. So Yuya would have Odd-Eyes, Phantom Knights, Predaplant, and Speedroids while Yuzu will have Melodious, Lunalight, Crystal Bell, Lyrulisc, and Elemental Hero deck while Yu by himself with being using a tuner deck with G Units that would be all of his extra deck monsters as they slowly come over the seasons through Girs Crisis and Next.**

 **This chapter was kinda short, mostly because of all the work from school and I posted chapters for an xreader on wattpad call Sheer Cold with Yumi from Senran Kagura and an original story called Acadec which follows the story of Kazuma Yuya, the laziest person ever having to deal with the hardest school club/class to ever exist.**

 **There will be more cameos when it comes with Yugioh like Reiji, Sora, Crow, Yusaku from Vrains and others who will eventually become prominent characters in this fanfiction. Chrono and Shion would be the same, but there will be more fights from the older generation like Kamui, Misaki, Ren definitely as he was only in one fight, what kind of nonsense was that, Aichi, and more.**

 **With that being said, this is NexusMC signing off! Stay Classy!**


	2. Two Heroes

Yuya smiles as he is playing in the card shop, "Card Capital 2" against a random kid with a massive crowd surrounding the two as his whole body changes into a purple-haired lookalike named Yuri with a different outfit as he takes a card into the drop zone and takes out a card from the G-Zone. "Liberate the Generation Zone!" Yuri said as two orbs around his hands combine into one a swirl of a red and blue portal. "Dragon in chaos! Call forth the ravenous dragon with fangs dripping with venom! Stride Generation! Appear! Starve Venemy Dragon! (Grade 4, 26000 Power) Starve Venemy Dragon's skill! I flip over a G-Unit and then you lose 5000 Power! Then you can't guard with a Grade 1 or Higher! Battle! Starve Venemy Dragon attacks!"

"No guard..."

"Triple Check!" Phantom Knights Break Sword. "Critical Trigger! I give all effects to Starve Venemy Dragon. Speedroid Terrortop. "Draw Trigger! I draw a card and then give the power to Starve Venemy Dragon." Entermate Odd-Eyes Minotaur

"Damage check… I lost. Good game. Yuri, Yuto, Yuya, Yugo. It was fun." The boy said as he gathered his deck before leaving as Yuri splits into four bodies.

"Hell yeah! That was hella fun!" Yugo yelled.

Yuto chuckles by his counterparts words. "Yugo. You barely came out during that fight. How would that be fun?"

"Sometimes just watching a good fight is good enough don't you think?" A black haired high-schooler said as Yuya nods.

"Yeah, Kamui. More and more people were entertained by that performance." Yuya's eyes were sparkling as he was looking back at the match. "Did you see all of the people huddling around us? It was amazing! They were really entertained!"

"Yuya. You can calm down." A green haired in a school outfit says as she walks with Ruri and three other girls that looked the same. "Yuzu. Can't you tell your boyfriend to calm down?"

"Rin! I keep on telling you that we're not dating. And wouldn't it be the same as you and Yugo!" Yuzu, the red and pink haired girl said in a quick retort

"That comeback was slow and painful Yuzu." The bluish-purple haired girl said as Yu came in all smug looking.

"That was the exact comeback you made Serena with you and me when Avery made the joke so don't talk about it."

"Bro, you make horrible excuses yourself. But enough of this joke. We came here to fight, didn't we! Who wants to go first?" Avery exclaims as Yu sees an entering red-haired boy enter the shop as Kamui steps in.

"Ah, Chrono! Welcome back! Want to fight or do some quests?" Kamui asked as the red-haired individual thinks about it.

"I was thinking on just fighting some people today, Kamui," Chrono said as a lightbulb shines above Yu.

"Chrono Shindou!" Yu calls out as the redhead looks at him. "Mind letting me test out the power of the new clan, Gear Chronicle."

"Oh um sure… You're Yu Nishikiyama from my classroom right? I didn't know you played Vanguard but I'm game!" Chrono said as everyone in Card Capital 2 was starting to get interested in the fight.

"Woah! It's Chrono! And he's fighting Yu! This is something that I got to see!" A boy said as he runs to the table that Chrono and Yu were about to fight on.

"The two newest clans! Gear Chronicle and the Six Dimensions! I can't wait to see this!" A girl who was playing against someone looks over the fight as a group of people starts huddling around the two.

"This is going to be an amusing fight to say the least. But I know that my lookalike is going to win." Yuri said with a conniving smile as Serena smacks his head. "Ow! That hurt Serena! What was that for?"

"For being loud and annoying. That's what." Serena said as she fixes her hair. "Now shut up. This is going interesting to watch. I get to see what Gear Chronicle is known for."

"Ready when you are, Chrono," Yu said as the two places a card facedown on the Vanguard circle.

"Yeah whenever!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!/Stand up the Vanguard!" Chrono and Yu said as they flipped their vanguards over.

A figure who was covering his face with his hat looks at Chrono and Yu about to fight before leaving Card Capital 2.

"This is going to be interesting. The Supreme King vs the Ancient Time Ruler. Those two are going to impact this universe. That I know for sure."

Six Dimensions

By: NexusMC

Chapter 2: Two Heroes

 **(Play: The One Who Laughs Last by Downplay when reading this fight. I like the AMVS)**

"Jet Synchron! (Grade 0, 5000 Power)" Yu calls out as he puts five cards in his hand.

"Gunnergear Dracokid! (Grade 0, 5000 Power)" Chrono said as he goes first. "I ride! Masergear Dragon! (Grade 1, 8000 Power)"

"My turn! I ride the Vanguard! Junk Synchron! (Grade 1, 7000 Power) I attack your vanguard! (7000 → 12000 Power)"

"No guard."

"Trigger check." 'Turbo Warrior.'

"Damage Check." 'Steam Soldier Tauge'.

Chrono - []

"Turn end."

"Draw! Ride! Smokegear Dragon! (Grade 2, 10000 Power) Call!" Steam Fighter, Amber on the top left and Steam Breath Dragon behind it. "Steam Fighter Amber attacks your vanguard! (9000 → 16000)"

"Hmm. No guard!" Yu calls out as he flips a card from his deck to show it. "Accel Synchron." Yu places the card into the damage zone.

"Smokegear Dragon attacks your Vanguard!" Chrono calls out. (10000 → 15000 Power)

"No guard."

"Trigger check." Chronojet Dragon.

"Damage check." Junk Warrior.

Yu - [][]

"Stand and draw! I Ride the Vanguard! Turbo Warrior! (Grade 2, 9000 Power) Call!" Junk Warrior at the top right and top left. (Grade 2, 10000 Power) "Junk Warrior skill! It gains the power of all Grade 1 and lower until the end of this turn (10000 → 15000 Power) Then they retire. Rightmost Junk Warrior attacks your Vanguard!"

"Guard!" 'Steam Rider, Dizkal' (10000 → 20000 Shield)

"Alright then. Turbo Warrior attacks your vanguard! Skill activates! With a counterblast, your vanguard's power is cut in half." Yu said as he flipped over a card in his damage zone with a smug look. (9000 → 14000 Power) (10000 → 5000) "Go! Accel Slash!"

"Guard!" Chrono yells out as he puts a card in the guard circle. 'Heart Thump Worker' (5000 → 15000 Shield)

"Trigger check," Yu said as he shows a card from the top of his deck. 'Junk Connector.' "Darn it. Junk Warrior attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard!" 'Steam Maiden, Elul'

Chrono - [][]

"Turn end… You handled that really well Chrono. Well due to Junk Warrior's effect. They go to the dropzone at the end of the turn." Yu sighs before smiling. "I really like this fight Chrono. Sure fighting people is fun and such, but fighting someone that is strong really makes the blood boils!"

Chrono nods in agreement as he draws a card. "Yeah. I know exactly how you feel. Vanguard is amazing! I just can't stop playing! Lead me to the future! Open a new world! Ride! Chronojet Dragon! (Grade 3, 11000 Power) Call!" Chrono places Mechanized Gear Tiger on his top left rearguard circle. (Grade 2, 9000 Power) "Mechanized Gear Tiger attacks your vanguard!"

"Guard!" Life Guardna (9000 → 19000 Shield)

"Chronojet Dragon attacks your vanguard then!" Chrono said as he looked like he was obviously using his ace. (11000 → 16000 Power)

"Perfect Guard! Junk Defender!" Yu exclaims as everyone watching was confused with his choice.

"Why would he use his perfect guard so early?" Yuzu questioned out loud. "Unless he's planning on doing something."

"Perhaps he's going to use that outdated method again. He already fulfilled the requirements and such." Serena said as she looks.

"You wouldn't be thinking about mates now would you?" Kamui asks as Yugo nods. "Yu using mates is a good thing. Reminds me of the good old days."

"You sound old Kamui. Aren't you like a couple years older than us?" Rin said as Kamui chuckles before folding his sleeves.

"Ya calling me old huh?" Kamui said chasing Rin as everyone laughs at the scene including Chrono and Yu. Shin came out of the back room holding a bunch of boxes and while Rin was being chased, bumps into Shin as almost all of the boxes fall while a blond-haired boy and Tokoha help Shin.

"Ah. Shion, Tokoha. Thank you for the support." Shin said as he places the box on the counter.

"Sorry. I wasn't looking at where I was going." Rin said bowing down.

"It's fine. Say, is everyone gathering because…" Shion asks with interest.

"Yu is fighting Chrono," Tokoha said as she runs to Yuya and the others. "Yuya. Who is winning the fight so far?"

"It's a tie right now with Chrono and Yu both having 2 damage each. It's the sixth turn, now being Yu's turn." Yuya explains as Yu draws his card.

"Ride the Vanguard! Junk Connector! (Grade 3, 11000 Power) Now!" Yu hovers his hand over the drop zone. "Seek the mate!"

"He is doing it," Yuri said as he looks at the fight more closely. Cards in Yu's dropzone go to his deck as it shuffles itself as a card from the deck.

"Transcend the power of the universe! Though the power is weak, grow together and fight! Legion! 'Junk Connector and Junk Warrior' (Grade 3, 20000 Power). Legion Skill! It gains the stride skill of Junk Connector. Also, I get to draw two cards from my deck!" Yu places a card from his hand to the dropzone. "Generation Zone, released!"

Yu dashes forward and enters a black and blue portal on the floor as the insides as a red and blue color. The sounds of the Pendulum can be heard in the background as two pillars appear with a massive hole in the sky. "Clustering crystal dreams become a shining new star! Become the light of evolution! Stride Generation!" Rings of the color white appear above the hole as a silhouette comes out. "Appear! Stardust Spark! (Grade 4, 26000 Power) Call!" Drill Synchron and Road Synchron. (Grade 1, 7000 Power) Stride Skill! I counterblast and retire all of my units! Then Stardust Spark gains the power of all of them! (26000 → 45000 Power)"

"45000 Power!?" Tokoha exclaims. "Just by a singular effect."

"I attack your Vanguard!" Yu said as he smiles.

"Perfect guard!" Chrono yells out as he places Withdrawn Gear Raven in the guard circle.

"Heh. Triple Drive!" Turbo Warrior, Life Gardna, Formula Synchron. "Heal Trigger! I give the power to Stardust Spark and heal one damage point! Draw trigger! I give the power to Stardust Spark and draw one card!" (46000 → 56000)

Yu - []

"But you can't attack anymore so that power is useless," Chrono said as Yu shakes his head. "Huh?"

"Stardust Spark skill. I can place two G units face up. Then Stardust Spark can attack again. With all of his drives of course!"

"What!?" Chrono said as he looks at his hand.

"Stardust Spark attacks your Vanguard!" Yu yells as he flips his card.

"I don't have enough. No guard."

"Triple check!" 'Drill Synchron, Drill Synchron, Drill Synchron'. "Triple Critical! I give all effects to Stardust Spark!" (Critical 1 → 4, 56000 → 71000 Power)

"No way!" Chrono exclaimed. "Don't count me out yet. Damage check!" 'Chronojet Dragon, Dimension Expulsion Colossus, Steam Maiden, Uluru, Steam Maiden, Uluru' The last two cards made Chrono sigh with relief as he still had a chance. "Heal trigger! I give the power to my Vanguard and heal one damage point. Heal Trigger! I give the power to my Vanguard and heal one damage point."

Chrono - [][][][]

"Lucky you getting those heal triggers. But then also lucky me." Yu said giving Chrono a confused look. "Lucky me because we get to continue this fight. Sure I could've won, but you haven't shown me your full power. Come at me!"

"Hell yeah! Stand and draw. Generation Zone, open!" Chrono said as the same blue like the area was envisioned in his mind. "Now, show me the world that I truly desire! Stride Generation! Interdimensional Dragon, Epoch-maker Dragon! (Grade 4, 26000 Power) Stride ski- Wait."

"Yeah. Gear Chronicle has the skill of retiring your opponent's rear-guards but my stride skill makes me retire them. So you would be wasting your counterblast now, would you?" Yu said.

"All of my tactics aren't gone. Call!" Chrono said as he places Steam Rider, Dizkal behind Mechanized Gear Tiger. "Mechanized Gear Tiger attacks your vanguard! Skill activates! Soul blast! This unit gains 5000 Power. (9000 → 14000 → 21000 Power)"

"No guard." Road Warrior.

Yu - [][]

"Epoch-maker Dragon attacks your Vanguard! (26000 → 31000 Power) Skill activates! I bind Mechanized Gear Tiger and superior call Chronojet Dragon in the same rear-guard circle. Continue the attack!"

"Guard!" Drill Synchron and Junk Synchron. (20000 → 35000 Power) "You're not getting through."

"Let's see about that! Triple check!" 'Luckypot Dracokid, Steam Battler, Meshda, Steam Maiden, Magala.' "Draw Trigger! I give the power to Epoch-maker Dragon and draw one card. Critical Trigger! I give the power to Chronojet Dragon and the extra critical to Epoch-maker Dragon. Stand Trigger! I stand Steam Rider, Dizkal and give the power to Steam Fighter Amber." (31000 → 36000 Power, Critical 1 → 2) (11000 → 16000 Power) (9000 → 14000 Power)

"Triple trigger. Heh. That's interesting. Damage check." 'Turbo Booster, Junk Connector'

Yu - [][][][]

"Chronojet Dragon attacks your Vanguard! (16000 → 23000 Power)"

"No guard!" 'Synchron Explorer.'

Yu - [][][][][]

'What is with all of these Grade 3s? This is just ridiculous.' Yu thought as Chrono attacks with his Steam Fighter Amber. "Guard!" Drill Synchron (20000 → 25000 Power) "My turn then. Draw! Stride the Generation! Stardust Spark! (Grade 4, 26000 Power) I attack your Vanguard!"

"Guard!" Luckypot Dracokid, Steam Battler, Meshda, Steam Maiden, Magala (11000 → 36000 Shield)

"Triple check!" Junk Connector, Junk Warrior, Jet Synchron. "This isn't over Chrono! Skill activates! I flip two G units faceup to attack again!"

"Perfect Guard!" 'Steam Maiden, Arlim.'

"Triple Check… Damn it. Turn end. You shouldn't have enough units to guard next turn. Come my next turn, I'll win!"

"Then I guess you won't get your next turn, Yu. Stand and draw! Stride Generation! Interdimensional Dragon, Mystery-Flare Dragon! I attack your Vanguard!" Chrono said as he looks at his hand.

'Even if I block his attack, he might get triggers for his other units. That and the effect that he beat Jaime Alcatraz with. There wouldn't be a point at this rate.' "No guard."

Yu - [][][][][][]

(Chrono wins)

"I got to admit. That was amazing work, Chrono. I'm still surprised that you're new to this game." Yu said as he collects his deck. "Maybe it was luck or skill. We'll see next time."

"Heh. Come take me on again to see!" Chrono said as Yu nods.

"I'll take you up on that another time. Don't we have that history test tomorrow?"

"Crap! I forgot!" Serena said as everyone smiles.

"Heh Say Chrono. I don't think you met me friends nor my sister."

"I met Ruri, Serena, and Yugo. They're in our class right?" Chrono said as Yugo, Serena, and Ruri nod.

"Right so ladies first. The one with the pinkish hair is Yuzu, green-haired girl is Rin, and this is my little sister, Avery. As for the guys. One with red and green hair is Yuya, black and purple is Yuto, Purple hair is Yuri and you know me already."

"Well it's nice to meet you… You know. A couple of days ago, I saw Yuya fighting before a flash of light appeared as he turned into Yugo and continued fighting. What's up with that?" Chrono asked as Yuya, Yuto, Yuri, and Yugo fused into one as only Yuya remained. "What the hell!?"

"Yeah we have no idea either. All we know is that these four can fuse. The same goes for the five girls. I'm the odd one out though as I can't fuse with the others… And no! We're not weird or aliens. I can assure you that. Relatively."

"It's fine Chrono." Tokoha said as she came up and smacked Yu's back almost making him fall. "Yu is a good friend of mine and Kumi. There's nothing strange about him in the slightest. Well besides his pendant that is extremely huge. And glowy occasionally."

"That's just the stones inside it Tokoha. It reacts during different times of the day. There's nothing strange about it." The color of the stone in his pendant grows pink. "See. It's pink and it's around five."

"Um it was blue yesterday around the -AH!" Yuri received a punch to the face from Yu as he's sent flying to the counter causing all of the kids to have their eyes open.

"What was that?" Yu said as he cracked his knuckles.

"I remain quiet," Yuri said silently as his twin gives him a look.

"That's a bit much bro. You need to calm down." Avery said as everyone chuckles nervously.

"Well anyway," Yugo said while grabbing Yu's neck. "We're going to head on home. This guy needs to help us. So later guys!"

"Seriously? It's still early. Can't you stay a bit longer." Kamui said.

Serena shakes her head. "I need a lot of help with my work with Yugo being the same."

"Hey! I'm not that bad! I got a 4 wrong on the last test."

Ruri looks at Yugo blankly. "There were only five questions, Yugo."

"Unnecessary details Ruri."

"Well yeah. Sorry, Kamui. We would stay longer normally but we have a few people that are a bit y'know."

"I understand. Go. Your studies are important after all." Kamui said as the Yu boys and the girls headed home. Yu takes a deep breath before cooking for everyone with Ruri and then helping the others with their studies and when it was all done, Yu played a round of Vanguard with Serena before heading to bed.

"What is this place?" Yu wondered as he walked in the infinite darkness with his pendant shining a rainbow color for some strange reason. "This place is quite bizarre. But this doesn't feel like a dream. What's going on?"

"Hello, Yu." A hooded figure said. "Mind us having a chat?"

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I need you, to remember."  
 **  
Hey guys. This is NexusMC with an odd publish in the middle of the week. If it were old me, I'd try to juice out all I can in this chapter by the end of the weekend but I needed time to write my YumixReader on wattpad called Sheer Cold. But we're talking about Vanguard so let's talk about that.**

 **So yes. There was some random bullshit in the fight with triple triggers and all that. Like Yu getting Triple Critical Trigger after a double trigger. Then Chrono getting the double heal trigger and blah blah blah bullshit. What made this chapter really hard was finding a viable option for Chrono to be able to do some damage without triggers because this is his old deck and doesn't have a viable option against a unit with 20000 Power on the fly. That's the last time I'm going to let Yu use Legion. At least for now. And yes. The main character is going to lose! Get over it! It's not rare for someone to lose in a game. It's called luck. That's how card games work and people might not get lucky. And yes. I give all the cards in the deck numbers. Then I use a randomizer so that I wouldn't choose the outcomes unless absolutely necessary which might not be good I'm debating in that right now. This was an experiment. There's that sense of realism in this fanfic that you might not see in order fanfiction but I digress. Anyway. I should hope that this explains why the main character lost in his first fight. Note that it was also against Chrono which is THE main character of the Vanguard G and the beginning so that should say something.**

 **With that being said. Hope that you guys enjoyed this episode of Six Dimensions. This is NexusMC signing off! Stay classy!**

 **Oh yeah. Christmas is coming soon. Merry Christmas! :3 No specials. Sorry.**

 **Edit. Stardust Warrior has been changed to Stardust Spark for future reference. Going to need a viable Grade 3 for Yu.**


	3. The Lone Thief

"That's weird. I'm pretty sure that I put my Vanguard deck in my shoe locker. Where on earth could it have possibly gone to?" Yuya asked looking through his shoe cubby. He was confused at where he left his Vanguard deck and was pondering at where it might be. "It's not here. Did I leave it at home?"

"Yo! Yuya! I thought you left already!" Yuya looks to the left to see Yu walking towards him. His twin could obviously see the look of concern on Yuya's face as he asks a question. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if I left my Vanguard deck at home. I'm pretty sure that I brought in and left it in my shoe locker. Did you see me take it when we left?"

"I think so. Maybe Yugo or the others took it from your locker. They probably got ahead of you." Yu said thinking about it. He turns around to see his three other twins walking to the two. "Hey, guys! Do you guys have your deck?"

"Huh? We thought that Yuya had it. Is it gone?" Yugo asks as the two nods. "If it's not here then it's at home cause we don't have them."

"Perhaps so. Yu. Can you head on home and check? I have my club meeting today so I won't be able to help you right now." Yuri said before checking his watch. "That seems like it's time for me to go. I hope this is nothing serious. That deck was special to us."

"Yeah. I'm going home. Yuto come with me. I guess the rest go to Card Capital. Maybe we left it there and Kamui has it." Yu said as the other nods and they separate.

(A few minutes before.)

Chrono sighs as class finishes for the day. It was boring to him and he wanted it to end as quickly as possible so he could go to Card Capital 2 and play Vanguard while also doing quests. He's Grade 2 at the moment and wants to get to Grade 3 so he can participate in an upcoming tournament. He reaches into his side bag to find that his deck wasn't in there.

'That's strange. I thought I put my deck in my bag after I finished some kinks with the deck. Did I leave it on my desk? Oh well. A small detour is fine.' Chrono packs his belongings and walks to the entrance to see Yu and his other lookalikes talking about the missing deck. 'They forgot their deck as well? This seems like a weird coincidence.'

Chrono heads home, to his aunt's place to see it empty as always. He changes into more casual clothes and walks over to his desk to see that his deck wasn't there. "Huh? What's going on? I know that I was working on my deck! Where did it go?" Chrono gave it a good thought before coming to a sudden realization. "Someone stole my deck!"

Six Dimensions

By: NexusMC

Chapter 3: The Lone Thief

"How many people lost their decks!?" Kamui exclaims as he sees so many kids and teenagers alike who are distraught from their decks being gone. "How on earth did this happen?"

Card Capital 2 was usually a place where everyone is happy and having fun but today, almost everyone was sad or down. Yugo and Yuya were one of those people when the call came from Yuto and Yu saying that the deck wasn't at home. Chrono enters the shop with a furious look on his face.

"Chrono? Why are you so mad? Did you lose your deck as well?" Kamui asks, Chrono slowly nods while clenching his fists. "Look. We can't really do anything except you just go make a quest for someone to find your deck. But this seems off. There are way too many people."

"Because I think someone stole them!" Chrono exclaims which catches the attention of everyone in Card Capital 2. "I remember specifically working on my deck last night and put it in my bag so I could play today. Which means while at school someone took it."

"Yeah! I had my deck in my locker and the next thing that I knew, it was gone at the end of the day." Yuya said. "Chrono. We go to the same school, right? Which means that the someone who is stealing our Vanguard decks knows that we play and that they go to our school if they stole it during school hours."

"So someone stole everyone's deck? That's unforgivable! I'll find this guy and give him a piece of my mind!" Yugo cracks his knuckles. "But where do we start?"

"Well the guy has Chrono's deck which means that same guy must have Gear Chronicle. And since Chrono is the only known person with this clan, we can easily find him." Kamui said which everyone pretty much agrees with. The door opens up revealing Yu and Yuto entering the store. "I'll call Misaki to see if anyone matching that description is at the other store."

"We'll look around as well. It hasn't been that long since school ended for the day so we're going to question anyone wearing our uniforms." Yuto said.

"I already called Yuzu and the others but a few have clubs today so they can't make it. So we already have people on the lookout." Yu said looking at his phone for any updates on the matter. "Let's go find this thief!"

"Yeah!"

Tokoha, Kumi, Yu, and Yuto were all at a fastfood place trying to plan out how to possibly catch the thief. It's been one week since Yuya and Chrono's decks were stolen along with many others.

"We've talked to basically everyone only to come up with that he wore a white jacket and red pants. A male of average height and built. He goes to our school which narrows the list quite a bit. Almost all of the witness statements lead toward this figure so we narrowed it even more." Yuto days pulling out a notebook that had notes for the thief. "However no accounts have been made on Gear Chronicle being used in both casual or competitive fights. So whoever this person is."

"He knows that's one of the things that we're looking for. Gear Chronicle is a rare deck so it would be pretty obvious that it wasn't his. How are we going to draw him out?" Tokoha asks, the three looking at Yu who was deep in thought.

"We can't," Yu said with disappointment.

"What do you mean that we can't draw him out? Is there a problem?" Kumi asks Yu who nods.

Yu takes the notebook and flips it to the end revealing rows of the decks of cards that he was stolen. "This list is inconsistent. Not just rare cards, commons, dime a dozen. So he's just after anything that he can get his grubby hands on. Sure we can have a deck laid out, but we're not sure if he's going to be our man. For all we know, it's a person turning it into Lost and Found."

"But this is our only chance to find and capture this guy. Don't you think so?" Yuto asks. The door opens and a boy walks in. He had short light brown and blonde hair, styled in layers and wore a light grey dress shirt with a red necktie and gold and red-lined white jacket and red pants. He walks to the group and the four look up as they see an easily recognizable figure.

"Well if it ain't the mayor's son, Shingo Sawatari. What brings you here that you glorify us with your presence?" Yu was irritated when he saw Sawatari. To Yu's eyes, Sawatari is someone who thought that just because he has good connections, he was untouchable. In his words, Sawatari was selfish, stubborn, pompous, and extremely egotistical.

"Ah Yu. You seem as cheerful as ever on your double date. Didn't mean to intrude but I heard you were investigating about stolen Vanguard cards?"

"Why? Do you know something about these cards?" Sawatari shows a certain card that made the four jump. Kumi was the first one to speak. "That's Yugo's most precious card. Where on earth did you find it?"

"I found it in an alleyway. Some guy was selling it to me for loads of cash, but you know me. Money isn't that big of a problem for someone as magnificent as Shingo Sawatari!" Sawatari flicks his hair before placing the card on Yu's hand who shivers as the two made contact. "Your welcome. Ciao for now."

"Well that's good that he gave us the card but he didn't say who the seller was. So we got one card back out of how many." Tokoha said with a deep sigh. Yu stands up and looks at the Grade 4, "Clearwing Fast Dragon" and places it in his deck. "Where are you going Yu? And why are your eyes red?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a little tired is all. I just realized that I have an errand that I need to do. I'll see you guys later." Yu runs out and looks around to see Sawatari walking through an alleyway and follows him. 'That feeling when I touched Sawatari's hand just made me feel like I should follow him. He finding that card out like that was no big coincidence. He fits the bill way too much. I need to follow him. I just know that he's the thief.'

"Something is wrong. Yu changed when he grabbed Yugo's card. Almost like he sensed something. Don't you guys think that?" Tokoha said after Yu left. She was in deep thought before realizing something. "He thinks that Sawatari is the thief!"

"Sawatari!? That's outrageous. Why on earth would the mayor's son want to steal Vanguard cards like that? It's ridiculous." Yuto said with Kumi nods.

"It does seem a bit ridiculous that the mayor's son would do something like this. Do you think that Yu is jumping to conclusions based on personal grudges? We all know that he hates Sawatari." Kumi said in a more quiet tone. She didn't want anyone to hear as this was Sawatari they were talking about.

"His clothes did match the description given to us and he does go to our school. And he did find Clearwing rather out of nowhere. Maybe you two are onto something. It wouldn't hurt to check. I'll call the others so you two follow Yu."

"Right!"

Yu follows Sawatari to an abandoned warehouse and started to feel uneasy about the whole thing. But the boy steeled himself with as much courage as possible and walks into the warehouse. The only light that was shining into the warehouse was one from an upper window and what seemed to be a Vanguard table. Question what, Yu walks to the table to see that it was nicely cleaned and free of any speck of dust. Before anything else, Yu heard clapping coming from behind him as he sees Sawatari but wasn't alone.

"Sawatari! I knew that it was you who stole those cards! Return them right now!" Yu yells out, only to hear ticking noise coming from Sawatari before laughing. "What is so funny?"

"Yu Nishkiyama. I wished you wouldn't use that tone with me, especially with my connections. But it seems like you don't care about that sort of thing." Sawatari snaps his finger as two goons appeared holding Tokoha and Kumi making them unable to move. "My associates caught these two snooping around, following you here."

"Tokoha! Kumi! Let them go, please!" Yu said while gripping his fist. Yu was angry, furious about what Sawatari was doing but he didn't want to endanger his friends. "Let them go, please. Don't do anything to them."

"Oh? Now you're giving me the respect that I deserve!? Well I'm not letting them go until you fight me, Yu Nishkiyama!" Sawatari pulls out his deck. He had a smug look on his face before walking to the other side of the table. "I've taken a look at all of the cards that I found and made the perfect deck! The perfect deck for the perfect fighter which is me! I'll use it to finally deal with you! If I win, you have to ditch all of your lame friends and worship me as your superior. If you win, I'll return everything, free your friends, apologize for everything, and change my ways. I'll even free Tokoha. Boys?"

One of the goons pushes Tokoha away, into Yu's arms. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"No, they didn't. Don't worry about me and fight Sawatari! You have to win, Yu!" Tokoha exclaims with ferociousness which motivates him. "I know that you can."

"Right. Now stay far away from those guys. I promise that I'll free Kumi and get everyone's cards back! Shingo Sawatari! I accept your challenge!" The two place their cards on the Vanguard circle.

"Stand up, Vanguard/Stand up, the Vanguard!"

 **(Play for the AMV Trapt - Headstrong for this AMV. Has a nice smooth yet intense feeling.)**

"Jet Synchron!" (Grade 0, Power 5000) Yu calls out with his eyes still red.

"Happiness Collector!" (Grade 0, Power 5000) Sawatari calls out in response before drawing a card. "Ride! Dancing Cutlass! (Grade 1, Power 5000) I end my turn. Are you scared at my power? Because this is just the beginning."

'Did he just ride a Granblue unit onto a Pale Moon Unit? What's this guy doing? He couldn't possibly be thinking what I think he's doing right? If he is, then this might be easier than I thought.' Yu draws a card and looks at his hand and picks a card. "Not scared. Ride! Junk Synchron! (Grade 1, Power 7000) And Jet Synchron moves back. Battle! I attack your Vanguard! (7000 → 12000)"

"No guard. It's only the beginning after all."

"Trigger check." Stardust Warrior.

"Damage check." Entermate Swordfish. "Critical trigger. I give all effects to my Vanguard."

Yu was shocked, with everyone was the same. They all thought the same thing. 'This guy doesn't know what he's doing.'

"Sawatari. You do realize that you can't give the effects of a trigger to anyone except units of the same clan right?" Yu asked as Sawatari shakes his head. "Oh my god. This guy. I swear… This'll be easier then I thought. I end my turn."

Sawatari - []

"Again you underestimate my abilities! I'll show you! Draw! Ride! Smokegear Dragon!(Grade 2, Power 10000). This is the power of the rare deck Gear Chronicle! Call!" Phantom Black (Grade 1, Power 8000) and Baton Brawler, Sogo (Grade 1, Power 7000). "Counterblast. Sogo gains 1000 power until the end of this turn. (7000 → 8000) Let's go. Sogo attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard." Formula Synchron. "Draw Trigger. I give the power to my Vanguard and draw one card. Such a waste of a counterblast."

"Grrh. As if. This just prolongs your demise! I want you to really think about it. I'll end my turn."

Sawatari - X

Yu - []

"Enough with the antics and just fight me properly. Your deck is messed up as it is!" Yu calls out making Sawatari angry. "Stand and draw! Ride! Turbo Warrior! (Grade 2, Power 9000) Battle! Turbo Warrior attacks your Vanguard! Skill activate! Counterblast! Your Vanguard's power is cut in half!" (9000 → 14000) (10000 → 5000)

"Guard!" Air Raid Lion (5000 → 15000 shield) "My Gold Paladins will come and defend their king as they should!"

"Oh just shut up Sawatari!" Tokoha yells with such ferociousness that Sawatari was shaken for a couple of seconds. "You are not a true fighter so stop acting all high and mighty. Right now you're just a common thief barely fighting to keep something that doesn't belong to you!"

"How dare you…" Sawatari grips his fist and was about to move only for Yu to stop him by crushing his grip. "Ow! Let go of me!"

"You're not touching my friends. You got that!" Yu had some unsettling aura around him that made Sawatari cower back to the table. Yu flips over a card. "Trigger check." Drill Synchron. "Critical Trigger! I give all effects to my Vanguard! I end my turn." (14000 → 19000)

"Damage check." Sawatari flips over his cards which one was from different clans. Bloody Ogle and Battle Sister Macaron.

Sawatari - X[][]

"My turn! Stand and Draw! Ride! Chronojet Dragon! (Grade 3, 11000 Power) Chronojet Dragon attacks your Vanguard!" Sawatari calls out with a hint of hesitation.

"No guard," Yu said, on the other hand, having a low tone that even made Tokoha shiver.

'What's going on? It's as if, Yu is someone completely different.' Tokoha said as the doors open and everyone looks over to see Kamui, Yuya, and the others as they take down the goons and freed Kumi. "Everyone!"

"Sorry that we're late! We had no idea where to look for you when Yuto called until Yu sent us his location." Kamui said showing his phone. "So he's the thief?"

"Shingo Sawatari!?" Everyone was indeed shocked by Sawatari being the thief.

"Looks like I have no choice. Resume the fight! Twin drive!" Blue storm Battle Princess, Theta and Steam Maiden, Megala. "Critical Trigger. One that actually works. I give the critical to Chronojet Dragon and the power to Sogo. (7000 → 12000)

"Damage check." Junk Warrior, Road Warrior.

Yu - X[][]

"So you actually have proper triggers. Still doesn't make you an eighth-rate duelist at the very best." Yu said. "And those aren't your cards!"

"Sogo's skill! Counterblast! It gains 1000 Power!" (12000 → 13000) "Sogo attacks your Vanguard!"

Sawatari - XX[]

"Guard." Drill Synchron (9000 → 19000) "Nothing you can do! Final turn! Stand and Draw! Almighty warrior from the heavens, descend from your place in the stars, and show to our foes your immense strength! Ride! Stardust Warrior! (Grade 3, 11000 Power)" Yu calls out as everyone was unfamiliar with this new unit that Yu had. It had a similar name to Stardust Spark but no other unit in his deck had this name. Yu places his card in the drop zone as he looks at Sawatari. A dark aura was surrounding him as he takes a card from the G zone making everyone both confused and afraid. His pendant was moving rapidly as a rainbow color was shining from it and his hair was raised higher and his eyes shined a darker color. "Clustering crystal dreams become a shining new star! Burn your enemies with your power that rivals a supernova! Transcend! Stardust Spark!" (Grade 4, Power 26000)

"Yu! Calm down!" Yu looks at his friends and sees them all together before looking at his cards and then back to everyone. Avery was the one to call him out. "Don't let your rage control you."

"Avery…" Yu lets out with his hands trembling.

"What is happening? What kind of monster are you!?" Sawatari exclaims.

"He's not a monster! He's our friend!" Yuzu calls out.

"Yeah! You got a problem with that!? Vanguard is a time where everyone can have fun with smiles on their faces. Not a game where anger is used!" Yuya said showing his beliefs.

"Friendship? Smiles? Wonder how that's like…" Sawatari said while looking down. It seemed to make him wonder.

"What? It sounds like you don't know what friends are. The mayor's son does not have any friends?" Yugo yells. "Must be obvious with the way that you act! Who would want to be friends with you?"

"People who want to be connected to people with power! It's damn frustrating that people only want to be my friend because I'm the "mayor's son". I'm sick of it!" Sawatari yells out in frustration.

"He's only like this because he wants to push people away? Gotta say. It's working, but you gotta feel bad for the guy." Rin said with everyone nodding.

Yu thinks really hard as his hair calms down and his eyes go back to the normal brown. The aura disappears and his pendant stops shining. "Yeah. When I win, you better redeem yourself. Call!" Road Warrior (Grade 2, 9000), Junk Warrior, and Turbo Synchron (Grade 1, 7000 Power).

"Why is he adding more read guards onto his field? He can't use Stardust Spark's skill if there are any units that he controls." Serena said not understanding Yu's play. "Did he make a misplay?"

"He wouldn't make this big of a misplay for a reason. We just got to trust his judgment." Tokoha said with Yu smiling. "See. That guy is planning something as always."

"Road Warrior's skill! I superior Call Road Synchron from my deck and I can draw one card. (Grade 1, Power 7000) Battle! Road Warrior attacks your Vanguard!" (9000 → 16000)

"No guard!" Build Standard.

Sawatari - XX[][]

"Next Junk Warrior's skill! It gains the Power of all Grade 1's on my side of the field until the end phase. At the end phase, this unit retires after using this effect! (9000 → 23000) Junk Warrior attacks your Vanguard!"

"Guard!" Steam Maiden Blue storm Battle Princess, Theta and Steam Maiden, Megala (11000 → 26000 Shield)

"Alright then. Let's finish this! Stride skill! I can use this during the battle phase! I can as many of my rear guards as I want and Stardust Spark gains all of the total power even if the power was modified! Plus I can draw one card! (26000 → 72000) This is the power of my rearguards or how I like to visualize, my friends!"

"Using it in your battle phase!? And that much power!?" Everyone exclaims.

"The problem with Six Dimensions is that they can really only have one attack per turn. But Stardust Warrior allows me to bypass this. Stardust Warrior attacks your Vanguard!"

"Perfect guard!" Isolation Stealth Rogue, Matsuba.

"Triple Drive!" Junk Synchron, Drill Synchron. "Critical Trigger! I give all effects to my Vanguard!" Missile Knight. "Critical Trigger! I give all effects to my Vanguard! (72000 → 82000, Critical 1 → 3) Then Stardust Spark's skill! I flip over a G-unit and Stardust Spark can attack again! Go Stardust Spark!"

Sawatari - XX[][][][]

Yu wins!

Yu was out of breath as the last card drops into the damage zone. Sawatari was on the floor in shock but yet, he wasn't upset but had a smile on his face. He stands up with a smile on his face. "This is the power of friends supporting you, huh? As promised. I'll return everything to you guys and apologize to everyone. Today has given me a lot to think about."

"You bet so. I better see you becoming a better person because I'll know more than anyone." Yu extends his hand out to Sawatari, asking for the other to shake it. "This marks the day that the thief has been discovered and a new Shingo Sawatari is born. What says you?"

Sawatari looks at Yu's hand with tears before wiping them away as he shakes it. "You betcha! I'm a changed man!"

"He really did change after all that. I got to admit. I thought it would take a long time, but it seemed that something made him click. Now he's in the volunteer club helping everyone… and also drama? Never expected Sawatari to be some kind of an actor. A good one at that." Tokoha said eating a croquette bun with Yu as they watched Sawatari working hard on practicing a script.

"I think all of that was an act. He pushed people away, while really. He wanted people that he could call true friends instead of people that just wanted to be with him for his connections. And I think that he finally has someone that he can really trust." Sawatari waves at the two with the two waving back. "I don't know. I think we find the perfect career he can have if he doesn't want to play Vanguard professionally. He can always act. I've seen some of his smaller stuff that he's worked on in class. I like it."

"You always have something. I swear. By the way, what was up with you at the warehouse? You were… almost angry. Like really pissed off and I thought you were going to hurt someone. It didn't seem like you."

"That's… something I wish I knew. It was like there was something deep inside me. It hurt a lot. It was the same feeling when I touched Sawatari and just knew that he had the others. Maybe I'm cursed or maybe I have some kinda of demon inside me like in that one manga."

"Don't joke like that." Tokoha playfully punches Yu who both were laughing together. "If you were then I'm not going to talk to you anymore!"

"Alright alright! I'm sorry. Won't do that again!" Yu chuckles. His pendant had the same rainbow color as before turning back to it's normal blue.

 **Before anyone says anything. I've been up for 48 hours getting this done! I don't care! The concept that Sawatari couldn't use triggers properly was because of his fuck up with his deck. I do not care if it also applies to Strides. I'm going to need someone to clarify on that before next month. I need to know before I write the next chapter of this story. (Huh? I didn't introduce myself properly? Do you know the time it is right now? I haven't even edited and everything yet. Oh fine.)**

 **Hey guys, NexusMC here with the final post for the month/year and boy. It's been one hell of a ride, I'll tell you that. So many hijinks but if I learned anything, it was that I've grown as a writer with you guys by my side. Though this story, you guys probably have no idea what I'm talking about. You need to go check out my other stories to understand what I mean by this.**

 **Oh yeah. Some of you might be wondering what happened with Stardust Warrior being a Grade 3 now and the Unit Stardust Spark taking its place as Grade 4. Well, there were some complications and I have concluded that Junk Connector is not a good ace monster for Yu and Legion was a problem for everyone. So I decided to change some bit of ideas and got rid of Junk Connector entirely so that Junk Warrior can take its place. That was, Stardust Warrior can evolve if you have seen the Yu-Gi-Oh 5DS! manga.**

 **Also, I introduced the "Perfect Duelist" Shingo Sawatari and don't worry. This was how he was introduced in the Arc-V anime as well so he's not being kicked in the butt for no reason. And his real deck will be "Abyss Actors" and will be part of the main cast so I hope that you guys enjoy. This and SAO will be updated in January so hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **This is NexusMC signing off for the year. I hope you guys all enjoyed and remember stay classy and Happy New Year!**


	4. Steadfast Fighter

It was break time in a dojo during a time after school. Two boys who trained in this dojo were talking during break time but they were overheard by another person.

"Did you hear? Apparently, Sawatari changed and he's a nice guy! Can you honestly believe that? Even Yu is talking to him."

"What? No way man. You must be lying. Shingo Sawatari is the embodiment of trash… But Yu does have a record for hating on the guy. Maybe he's not so bad after all."

"It's true. I saw the two with Class Rep after school one day and they were talking like friends. They went to Card Capital 2 together which means that they play Vanguard together."

"Vanguard?" The third person was interested at what the other two were talking about. He was buffer then the rest of the people there. He wears a white jacket over a buttoned white coat that has golden trim, as well as white pants. He also had a white sash crossed over his back, tied at the left shoulder.

"But I heard that Sawatari stole cards from other people. I don't know man. It's all types of weird."

"Maybe we'll give the guy a chance. I heard that he's in the drama club. I heard he's really talented and smart."

'Vanguard did this to Sawatari or was it the influence of others? I knew that Vanguard was fun and all that, but to have this type of impact on people is quite the stretch. Perhaps I should test it out with this deck that grandfather gave to me.'

Yu sneezes and felt a chill while in the middle of a fight. "Man, that was weird. Am I getting sick? Anyways. Triple check but I already won Yuya."

"Yeah, you did. That was a good game." Yuya said with a smile looking at the four dragons in his G-Zone. "But next time! I'm taking that performance!"

"Come and try, Yuya!"

Six Dimensions

By: NexusMC

Chapter 4: Steadfast Fighter

The day was any normal day at the middle school. Yu was waiting for it all to be over so he and the others could head on over to Card Capital 2. The lesson that was given right now was dull to him and he didn't want to deal with it anymore. He did anything to pass the time, tapping with his pencil, drawing up strategies on notepaper, staring at the clock and the other such. He squeezed anything to get out of being bored until the holy bells rang on him.

Yu finally happy that class was over and ran to the doors only to be stopped by the teacher. "Uh yes, sir. How may I help you?"

"It seemed that you weren't following in today's lecture. What it looked like to me that you were distracted by other hassles on such. Which is a big failure in my classroom so to make sure that you do follow my instructions, I am making you stay after school so I can properly teach you the material. Because you're one of the top students here. I don't want your scores to go down for any reasons."

"O-Oh no. It's fine. I knew everything that you taught today. You don't need to hold me back." Yu was in a state of panic mode right now. 'I think I messed up. That's for sure. I hope the others at least wait for me.'

* * *

They didn't even bother to wait for Yu and everyone went straight to Card Capital 2 without him and a special visitor was in the shop that day. The owner of Card Capital herself, Misaki Tokura was there talking to Shin and Kamui. She was wearing an orange dress with a white jacket on top. She was definitely a familiar figure to Yuya and the others as she is close friends with Shun Kurosaki, Ruri's older brother.

"Misaki! What are you doing here?" Yuzu asks running to the owner.

"Oh Yuzu, everyone. It is good to see you. I'm just here to check up on Shin to see if a package came for me. I'm afraid it hasn't come in yet." Misaki sighed looking at the clock.

"Misaki. Why don't you stay here for a bit? Yuya, me and the others want to take a shot at you now! We definitely improved from what we were before." Yugo said definitely getting pumped up. Misaki chuckles at the boy's enthusiasm but shakes her head. "What? Is there a problem?"

"I wish I could stay here and fight with you, Yugo but I'm busy. I barely had time to come here but it looks like it was all in vain. I won't be able to come again, sadly."

"That's a shame to hear but it's tough being an owner of any shop. Well, it's good to see you though." Ruri said with a small smile. "I just hope that it isn't too stressful for you. Don't overwork yourself."

Everyone chuckles at Ruri acting like a mother figure and even Misaki smile at how mature Ruri is being right now. Misaki waves at the group before leaving and not 10 minutes later, a package came in through the mail for Misaki. When everyone saw the package and the door that Misaki left before laughing. A few minutes later, a buff teenager walked in who did not look familiar to anyone except Yuya and Yuzu but it confused them that he was at the shop.

"Noboru Gongenzaka! What brings you here?" Yuya asks running to the buff dude.

"Oh Yuya. I came here wanting to learn how to play this game. My grandfather who is the master of my dojo and has gifted me this deck as a present but I do not know how to play. May I ask that you teach me how to play this game? I wish to learn it and how by playing it changed Shingo Sawatari." Gongenzaka bows down in respect while he asked to learn to make Yuya nervous.

"Oh um sure. I can teach you how to play Vanguard. I'll teach you the basics and then we'll do a practice match afterward to make sure that you got all that. I won't go easy on you though." Yuya said with a smile.

"Please do not hold back Yuya."

After half an hour later, Kamui, Yuya, and the others taught Gongenzaka how to use his deck which mechanic was really interesting to them but they didn't pry into it too much. Afterwards, Yuya and Gongenzaka placed their card on their Vanguard circle across from each other. Yuya merges with his other counterparts with Yuya being the leading man to address the crowd around them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I have a show for you with my special guest, Noboru Gongenzaka! He may be new to this game but I will not underestimate him in his power and thus will not be holding back in the slightest." Yuya announced like an entertainer to a massive audience as he was performing quite a show and it wasn't that far off as many kids had come to watch the two fight. "We both are using Six Dimensions decks so I hope that entertains you guys, even more, to watch this show with your full attention. Don't blink because you might miss something big. Now!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Both people said as they flipped over their cards. Yuya had a rainbow color under his card with Gongenzaka had a white color under his card.

 **(Play Yousei Teikoku - Last Moment for this AMV. I hope that you enjoy this peformance.)**

'Kill me… Just kill me. Let this agony end!' Yu was gripping the edge of his desk as he took notes from the teacher that had pulled him back. It felt extra long and tedious towards Yu and turns out, it was a section that he had already gone over so he was extra pissed off by the fact that he was forced to stay back for something so trivial. He would've rather the teacher not say anything and just look through the notes of Tokoha or something. 'Has he gone longer than a normal class period? Is this a test to see if I can tell that he's rambling on? Because it's sure feeling like it and I am pissed as hell… But what can I do? He's the teacher. Fight him in Vanguard… Is that a deck on his desk? Huh? I wonder.'

"Entermate Discover Hippo! (Grade 0, 5000 Power)" Yuya had a smile when he flipped over his Entermate card.

"Superheavy Samurai Tama-C. (Grade 0, 5000 Power)" Gongenzaka, on the other hand, had a tough stance when playing the game and carefully watched Yuya and how he was playing.

"Ride! Entermate Barracuda. (Grade 1, 7000 Power). Discover Hippo moves to the back. Turn end. Now let's see what you guys can do, Gongenzaka."

"Draw! Ride! Superheavy Samurai Ten Bin! (Grade 1, 7000 Power) Tama-C goes to the back. Ten Bin skill. If you have equal to or more rear-guards then me, I can search for one Superheavy Samurai from my deck and add it to my hand but for the cost, I must rest this unit. I'll add Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei from my deck to my hand. Let's battle!"

"What? But Ten Bin is in rest position. How can it attack?" Yugo asked talking to his other three counterparts in Yuya's head.

"All Superheavy Samurai units have the skill Steadfast which let them attack even though they're in the rest position," Gongenzaka explains.

"So it's a style that Superheavy Samurais have. They can use their skills without a major cost by putting themselves in Rest Position but can still attack once per turn. So no matter what, we are still going to be attacked each turn even though they're in rest." Yuto said relaying his thoughts to his other counterparts.

"Man. Talk about it being a bit OP then. Gongenzaka may be new to this game but his deck could be second rate or evenfirst-ratee at that. So how do we deal with this if they can attack while in rest?" Yuri wonders thinking about it. "Most that we can do is attack those but he can just easily guard or replace the ones lost which means that we'll have to go aggressive from the start."

"Now you're speaking my language! Yuya! Tag out! I got this!" Yugo yells with Yuya nodding. A bright light appears as the person standing where Yuya was, Yugo was there now. "Alright! My turn! Draw! Ride! Entermate Hammer Mammo! (Grade 2, 9000 Power) Battle! It attacks your Vanguard! Skill activate! Counterblast and I bind one of your rearguards! (9000 → 14000 Power) No guard? Alright then! Trigger check! Entermate Warrior Tiger."

Yugo - X

Gongenzaka - []

"Stand and draw! Ride! Superheavy Samurai Big Wara-G! (Grade 2, 10000 Power) Skill activates! I superior call a unit from my damage zone to a rear-guard zone then I place a card from my deck into the damage zone. Then Wara-G rests. Let's battle! Wara-G attacks your Vanguard and with its Steadfast skill, it can attack while it is in rest position!"

"Guard!" Yugo calls out by putting Predator Plants Orphys Scorpio in the guardian circle. (9000 → 14000 Shield)

"Trigger check." Gongenzaka flips his card over to reveal "Superheavy Samurai Glove". "No trigger. It didn't hit. I end my turn."

Soon Yuri came out in a purple light and he drew before letting out a smile. "Stand and draw! Come forth! Arcane dragon wielder of ancient magic! Ride! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! (Grade 3, 11000) Then I call!" High-Speedroid Machago Ita (Grade 2, 9000 Power) and Predator Plants Cephalotusnail (Grade 2, 8000 Power) and two Phantom Knights Shadow Veil (Grade 1, 6000 Power) "Got to admit. We never have to go this much when it comes to battling people outside our usual friend circle. I think it's best that we treat you appropriately for the amount of strength that you possess. Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks your Vanguard! (11000 → 16000 Power)."

"Then I'll stand firmly when I receive your attack! No guard!" Gongenzaka yells out to see an amused face from Yuri.

"Alright then. But if this is a double critical, then you're in real trouble. That'll be three damage to you. Twin check." Phantom Knights Break Sword. "Critical trigger! I give the power to Machago Ita and the critical to Rune-Eyes. (Critical 1 → 2) (9000 → 14000 Power)" Speedroid Bamboo Horse.

"Damage check!" Gongenzaka flips over two cards. Superheavy Samurai Kabuto. "Draw trigger! I give the power to Wara-G and draw one card." (10000 → 15000 Power) Superheavy Samurai Tsuzu - 3 "Heal Trigger! I give the power to Wara-G and heal one damage point! How does that look? I took your attack head on! (15000 → 20000 Power)"

Gongenzaka - [][]

"Brilliant Gongenzaka. But you haven't forgotten about my rearguards haven't you? High-Speedroid Machigo Ita attacks your Vanguard!" Yuri smiles anticipating Gongenzaka's move.

"I will guard with this one!" Gongenzaka uses "Superheavy Samurai Soul Chusai" to the Guardian Circle. (20000 → 30000 Shield)

"Brilliant Gongenzaka but next turn will be when we can Stride. That's when I won't hold anything back against you. I hope there are no hard feelings."

"Trust me. You should be worried about yourself. Ride! Lord of war I command you to appear! Bring down the thunder upon my foes! Superheavy Samurai - Big Benkei! (Grade 3, 11000 Power) Generation zone! Open!" Gongenzaka slams his card in the drop zone before he starts his chant. "Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling wave! Stride Generation! Superheavy Koujin Susano-O (Grade 4, 26000 Power) Call!" Two Superheavy Samurai Big Hikya-Q (Grade 2, 9000 Power) "Skill activates! These two rest and gain +3000! (9000 → 12000 Power) Stride skill! I rest two units and then look at the top four cards in my deck and add one to my hand. I choose Superheavy Samurai Soul Break Armor and it's skill activates! I send it and Glove to the soul and while it is there, +4000 Power! (26000 → 30000 Power) and Let's battle! Superheavy Koujin Susano-O attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard."

"Triple check!" Nusu-10, Rokka-9, Kyukyukyu. "Critical trigger! I give the critical to Susano-O and the power to Hikya-Q! (12000 → 17000 Power)"

Yuri - X[][]

"Hikya-Q attacks your Vanguard due to its skill!"

"Guard!" Yuri lays down Entermate Sword Fish (11000 → 21000 Shield)

"The other Hikya-Q attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard."

Yuri - X[][][]

"Got to admit Gongenzaka. This is quite amazing." The light flashes again with this time Yuto standing out and drawing a card before putting all of his cards in stand position.

"But it's time we got serious! Generation Zone open!" Yuto smiles before chanting for his dragon. "Dragon born from pitch-black darkness and obscured by the stars' radiance! Become the avatar and let your furious cry resonate the cosmos! Stride Generation! Dark Anthelion Dragon! (Grade 4, 26000 Power) Stride skill! I put a card from my hand into the soul and draw one card. Dark Anthelion's skill! Soulblast two cards and flip a G-Unit over! I half the attack of your Vanguard for the rest of the turn and if I have more damage then you do I heal one damage point. (15000 → 7500 Power)"

Yuto - X[][]

"Battle! Dark Anthelion attacks your Vanguard!" Yuto said turning his card.

"Generation Guard! Superheavy Samurai Masakado! (7500 → 22500 Shield) Skill activates! +10000 Shield! (22500 → 32500 Shield)"

"Triple drive!" Entermate Barracuda, Predator Plants Drosophyllum Hydra "Draw trigger! I give the power to Dark Anthelion and draw one card!" Phantom Knights Break Sword. "Critical trigger! I give all effects to Dark Anthelion again!" (26000 → 36000 Power)

Gongenzaka - [][][][]

"Predator Plants Cephalotusnail attacks your Vanguard! (8000 → 14000 Power)"

"Guard!" Superheavy Samurai Kabuto (7500 → 17500 Shield)

"Machago Ita attacks your vanguard! (9000 → 15000 Power)"

"Guard!" Flutist and Trumpeter (75000 → 17500 Shield)

"Wow! This is such a close game! Is this big guy really a beginner? I want to fight him!" One kid said cheering at the show for them.

"No way dude! I called dibs first! You got to wait in line!" Another one said. He was a bit older than the first and the two glared at each other before nodding. It looks like they were going to fight in order to determine who was going to fight Gongenzaka next.

"So this is how Vanguard is changing people? They're all enjoying it together? They fight but yet it's all… nice and friendly." Gongenzaka looks at the kids.

"Yeah. That's what I love about Vanguard. Here we can let go of all of our worries and just have simple fun. We're all friends, right Gongenzaka?" Yuya said appearing where Yuto was standing at.

"Yeah. But that means that I'm not holding back!" Gongenzaka smiles and Yuya nods. "My turn! Stand and draw! Stride Generation! Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji! (Grade 4, 30000 Power) Stride skill! I rest two of my rearguards and look at the four top cards of my deck and add one to my hand. I choose Big Benkei. Then I call!" In the bottom right, Superheavy Samurai Helper (Grade 1, 7000 Power) and in the bottom right, Superheavy Samurai Soulbuster Gauntlet. Gauntlet's skill! Counterblast one for each! Plus 2000 Power! (7000 → 9000 Power. Battle! I attack your Vanguard!"

"Perfect guard!" Entermate Monkeyboard.

"Triple drive!"

* * *

"Ow… That hurt my head you know. Was that really necessary?" Yu rubbed his head which was smacked on the head as he was dragged by Shun Kurosaki and another lady. She was a young tall woman with long white hair and she wore a lab coat over a yellow shirt and blue jeans and looked familiar to Yu.

"You need to focus on your studies. Just because you're succeeding now doesn't give you the right to slack off. You do understand that, right?" Shun asks with a stern expression. He had a tired look on his face, most likely to do with his work on the Clan Leader of the Six Dimensions, despite being only 17 compared to Yu and the others being 14. But Shun seemed happy about something which got Yu interested and he nods to Shun's question. "Would you happen to know where everyone is at right now? I have an announcement. You remember Eve, right?"

Shun waved his hand towards the scientist and she waved to Yu. "Yeah. I remember you. You two went to college together. You two skipped grades together and eventually graduated at the age of fifteen. I remember it like it was yesterday. It's nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, Yu. I hope we get along in the future." Eve smiled brightly. "You got a lot taller than before. You're even taller than me."

* * *

"Aheh yeah. Anyway, they're at the usual Card Capital 2 so let's head there." Yu motioned the two to follow him.

Yuya - X[][][]

"My turn! Stand and draw! Ladies and Gentleman! It's time for the main attraction to arrive. Let's go! Generation Zone, open!" Yuya slammed a copy of Rune-Eyes from his hand into the drop zone before saying his chant. "Swing, Pendulum of Destiny! Mark out the approaching time, transcend the past and future! Stride Generation! Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (Grade 4, 26000 Power)! Stride skill! I put a card in the soul and draw a card! Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon's skill! I retire the High-Speedroid Machago Ita and Predator Plants Cephalotusnail to add two Entermate units from my deck and Superior Call them! Come out Entermate Barracuda and Entermate Ballad! (Both Grade 1, 7000 Power)"

"He brought out weaker cards that are a grade less? What's going on?" Kumi asked looking at the scene.

"Don't worry. There's a specific reason for this." Yuzu reassures her friend with a pleasant smile.

"These units cannot be targeted by attacks and they gain the Intercept Skill, Barracuda's skill! When Ballad is in the same row as itself, it gains an effect. By losing it's attack this turn, +5000 to Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon. And Ballad has the same skill! (26000 → 36000 Power) Battle! Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon attacks your Vanguard!"

"Perfect Guard!" Gongenzaka stayed firm in his stance while putting his unit in the guard circle. "Come on Yuya. You need to try harder than that."

"Oh on the contrary Gongenzaka. I would never, not try my best. For the audience and my opponent." Yuya winks with a smile before pointing his finger in the air. "I'll make sure this is a show that you can all remember! Triple Drive!" Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Speedroid Beigomax. "Draw Trigger! I draw a card and give the power to the Vanguard." Speedroid Passingglider. "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon's Generation Break 3!" Yuya called out remembering that he had used a G-Guardian when guarding Gongenzaka's attack. "If I have two Entermate, Odd-Eyes, or Magician in the top left and top right Rearguard zones, Drive -2 Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon stands! Battle! Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon attacks your Vanguard! (36000 → 41000 Power)"

"Guard! Intercept!" Two Superheavy Samurai Big Hikya-Q, Superheavy Samurai Soul Great Wall, Kyukyukyu. (15000 → 45000 Power) "You can't beat my ironclad defense Yuya!"

"My friend Gongenzaka. You forget that I still have one drive check left from my skill. If it's a trigger, I'm going through. So Ladies and Gentleman! Sit back and be ready! Because this just might be the climactic finale!"

Everyone was a bit tense at the fight, looking at Yuya who hadn't drawn yet. If it weren't anything, Yuya likes to be very dramatic and slowly reached out towards the deck making everyone even tenser.

"Just draw the dang card already!" Serena yelled making Yuya jump and he drew the card. He smiled but it's meaning was unknown. "What was it?"

"It's a trigger. It is a-" Before Yuya could finish saying what the card was, the door opens revealing Yu, Shun, and Eve. This catches everyone off guard as nobody sees a Clan Leader any day of the week which catches the interest of the children and they run up to him. This catches Gongenzaka off guard and he was confused before the Yu boys split up.

"That's Shun Kurosaki. He's the Clan Leader for the Six Dimensions and our Guardian for all ten of us." Yuto explains. "He's a nice guy for helping us for so long."

"Wow. A clan leader." Gongenzaka said with wide eyes.

"Hey, Gongenzaka. Let's stop here. That was a fantastic match and everyone was definitely

entertained! Though it looks like we lost our audience. Quite a shame. This, my friend, was a draw." Yuri shrugs while shaking his head.

"It's fine! Let's just say hi to Shun already!" Rin was the first one of the group shortly followed by Avery to run towards the Clan Leader. Soon everyone goes to say hi before Kamui pulling Yuya's shoulder.

"Before that. What card did you draw?" Kamui asked Yuya who shows Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. "You said it was a trigger."

"Exactly. I just showed you a random card. What you think I drew is all up to you." Yuya smiled waving at Kamui. "That's the illusion of a performance. You don't know what exactly happened but it has you thinking."

"I guess you're right."

"So what's the announcement that you wanted to tell us Shun. It must have been pretty important if you wanted to tell everyone yourself?" Avery asked after the crowd of kids had gone and everyone was away, though Yu wasn't there as he gotten Ice Cream with Tokoha. He was already told the news that Shun was telling the others.

"Wow. That's quite a surprise. I wonder how Ruri is going to take it now that Shun's dating Eve has become known. You sure you should be telling me all this?" Tokoha asked licking from her cone.

"Eh. It's fine. I know that you'll keep it a secret. Mamoru will eventually find out so who cares really." Yu opens his mouth and almost bites it to the cream sweet with a stupid smile on his face. "Man. This is so good!"

"I swear that you act like a kid sometimes. You even got some near your mouth." Tokoha takes a napkin that she was holding and wipes the cream off Yu's face. "You need to be more responsible sometimes."

"R-Right. Sorry." Yu blushes a bit and hides it by looking away. He looks at the clouds that were nearby before asking Tokoha: "So what did you guys do today while I was suffering in class? I thought I saw Gongenzaka in there today."

"You did. He came in to learn how to play as he had gotten a deck from his grandfather and the Yu boys, excluding you, taught him how to play and then the two fought. But we were interrupted when you guys came in, right before a trigger check so we have no idea who won. Bet Yuya knows what happened and isn't telling us. We played a few games as usual but not before we saw Misaki there." Yu was surprised that she was there. "She came to pick up a package but had to leave, only for the package to arrive ten minutes later."

The two stared blankly at the sky, thinking about Misaki and the forsaken package before laughing their butts off. "Man. I feel bad for Misaki. That must have sucked a lot. Coming all this way and leaving only for the wait to be even more bitter."

"That's probably going to be a bitter taste in her mouth for a while. She's so busy all the time."

"Yep. Maybe we should throw her a party one of these days."

"Knowing you, it might just give her more of a headache." Tokoha jokes.

"I am deeply offended Tokoha. I would never do that to my friends?" Yu faked that he was offended by what Tokoha said.

"Oh really. You want me to name a few things you did? Good intentions but horrible execution."

"N-No. I'm fine."

* * *

"Yo! Yuzu! The shower's free. There should still be some hot water left. I used cold water." Yu yelled in wet clothes while drying his hair with a yellow towel.

"You know that you don't have to use cold water for our sake. Just don't use that much." Yuzu said touching Yu's arm feeling a cold feeling. "Jeez. That's ice cold. You're going to get sick if you continue to do that."

"It's fine, Yuzu. I have a warm blanket so it's fine. I'm going to be on my laptop for a bit and go to sleep."

"Alright then. Night Yu."

"Night Yuzu." Yu went upstairs into his room which he shares with Yuto and Yuri who were already fast asleep. Not wanting to wake the two up, Yu silently got into his bed and went onto his laptop. He was watching videos on that with his headphones on when suddenly after an hour, he gets an email from the Vanguard Association but more specifically, Mamoru Anjou which surprises him and he clicks on the email.

'A choice.' A voice could be heard and the area around Yu turned to the cosmic surrounding like it was before. "Welcome back Yu. How are you enjoying the card I gave you?"

"It's nice. Very handy in my opinion. And I'm just as confused as always. What exactly is this place?"

"And I believe I told you to be patient. Wait and see. But I have a question, Yu. What is duel monsters?" The voice asked sternly.

"Duel monsters? Sounds like a crappy card game rip off of Vanguard." Yu spins in the air.

"Oh boy, we got a lot of work to do. Do you remember anything of what happened last time?"

"I have some fragments from last time. It was…"

* * *

"Hello, Yu." A hooded figure said. "Mind us having a chat?"

"Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"I need you, to remember… This process is a slow one and it'll take years for you to regain memories of your past life."

"I had a past life? Ooh is this a reincarnation dream? Because that is so totally going into a story idea. I'm going to be a bit light novel writer!" Yu said with a smile on his face and the figure shook his head.

"This is reality. Let me first change your card." The figure raised Junk Connector and a bright light, the cards turned into a different Grade 3 unit. "Stardust Warrior should make your life a bit easier."

"Uh, thanks?" Yu reads the card. "Holy cow. Why did you do this?"

"Because that other Junk Connector card was trash to be all honest." The hooded figure said before raising a ball of light. "You will understand all of it. Now awaken!"

The ball of light is tossed at Yu going through his chest and he sees a scene of himself and Avery at an orphanage, talking to kids and playing an unfamiliar game. They had left and were transported to a barren wasteland. Fear, anxiety-filled through Yu and he was on the floor with heavy breathing. The next thing he knew, was that he woke up and just as the dream said, Junk Connector had changed into Stardust Warrior. "What the hell!?"

"Yeah, I remember now. Am I having another dose of those so-called memories?" Yu asked and the figure nodded. "Alright. I'm ready then."

The hooded figure creates another ball of light and this time, smacks Yu straight in the face. The memories flooded in of Yu grabbing a certain type of arm brace and it turned into some kind of game item where he faced a person in a colored outfit in the same card game as earlier. Instead of imagination, the monsters came to real life and they fought each other in an epic clash. The next thing he saw was an explosion.

 **And another character from Arc-V has joined the fray! Noboru Gongenzaka, the steadfast user and yes. This is going to be my last introduction chapter for a while. Well, introduction fight, after all, I need to progress the story somehow.**

 **Hey guys, NexusMC here with another episode of Six Dimensions and Happy New Year! Hope you guys made resolutions because I have one... two. Play Kingdom Hearts 3 and improve my writing to prolong fights without the help of randomizer while still not making it too long that it becomes boring.**

 **So Superheavy Samurais. Let's talk about them and their fighting style. Their main gimmick in Yu-Gi-Oh was that they could attack while in defense position but we don't exactly have that in Cardfight so I went with they can attack once per turn as usual, even though they're in rest position. So megacolonies' gigaparalyze won't affect them too much because while they don't stand, they can still attack. So best case scenario, attack the samurai until they're dead, giving you the opportunity to do something useful.**

 **Anyway. I hope you are having a fantastic day and as always. I hope you follow, favorite, and comment on this. I want as much feedback as possible! This is NexusMC signing off! Stay Classy!**


	5. Decisions

Yu woke up to the faint ringing of his alarm clock next to his bed. Yuto and Yuri struggled to move and they both groaned with the sound of the clock. 'Alright. I'll turn it off.'

Yu reached over the bed and tries to reach for the clock only to realize that he was stuck to the laptop wire that he had recklessly was using when he was on his laptop the previous night. He fumbled a bit to set himself free and ends up falling over the bed taking the clock with him. That was when the alarm stopped ringing.

"Thank you…" Yuto muttered as he got up from his bed. His black and purple hair was a mess and his clothes were a bit wrinkly. "That last thing I want on a Sunday morning is to hear the constant ringing of an alarm clock."

"Indeed. I still need more sleep." Yuri yawned before rolling over. Unlike his counterpart, his silk pajamas seemed to have no creases and his purple hair was nicely done the night before.

"Yeah, guys… I'm totally fine. Thanks for asking." Yu said untangling himself from the wires. "Anyway. I'm up and staying up. I'm going to make breakfast if you guys want."

"Sure. I'll go wake up the others and be down to help you in a bit." Yuto commented walking out of the door. Yu, on the other hand, was a little shaky from the previous night and shrugs it off and picks up his laptop. The screen is still showing the email that Mamoru had sent him the previous day and Yu takes it downstairs and lays it on the counter while he starts grabbing ingredients.

'Alright. Veggie omelet and sausage should be good. Now let's take a look at this email… A trip to an event? Two months long… IN AMERICA?!' Yu was definitely stunned when he saw what he had just read. It was a trip to America at the end of the year, where he could take two months off school to be a special guest at the event. This could be the chance of a lifetime… But. 'Only by myself? That sucks. Yuya, Yuzu, and the others can't come. I don't know about this. Mamoru sees potential in me… I need to write to him by today as well.'

"Yu!" Yuto calls out making his counterpart look at him. "I called you five times already! What are you doing?"

"Oh sorry. I was just going through my emails and such." Yu said closing his laptop and putting it away. "It's nothing really. Anyway. Let's get started on this!"

Six Dimensions

By: NexusMC

Chapter 5: Decisions

"Yu's been pretty out of it all day so far." Avery was talking to her other lookalikes in the living room after breakfast and they were a bit troubled.

"Yeah. He burning himself while making the food, slipping and almost break some cups. Something is on his mind." Yuzu said trying to give it some thought. "But I have no idea what it could be."

"Before we started cooking, he was looking at his emails," Yuto said walking into the living room. "I called him multiple times, so I think that he was thinking about whatever is on it."

"So we should just get on his laptop and see what's on his mind," Rin said jumping up running towards Yu's room and came out with Yu's laptop. "Done and done!"

Ruri, on the other hand, was uneasy about that whole thing. "That was quick… Are you sure that we should really be doing this? It's an invasion of his privacy. If he was comfortable enough to tell us, then shouldn't we wait for him?"

"Nah. I say we go straight into breaking through the darn thing. I want to know what kind of adult content he has on his laptop." Yuri said coming out of nowhere scaring the hell out of Ruri which deserved him a slap. "Ow…"

"What are you doing coming out of nowhere?!" Ruri yelled out causing Yuya and Yugo to enter the room.

"Yo. What's with all of the yelling?" Yugo asked before seeing Yu's laptop. "Are we looking at his p*rn folder?"

"Why do people constantly say that he has a p*rn folder? That's just a cliche." Serena said pinching the bridge of her nose with a sigh.

"Nah he definitely has something in there," Rin said before opening the laptop and a notification opens up for the password. "Eh… Does anyone happen to know Yu's password by any chance?"

"No," Yugo answered.

"Sorry." Avery comments.

"Nada." Yuri shakes his head.

"Don't look at me," Yuya said waving his hands.

"I don't want to be rude," Ruri answered.

"Wait. Avery. He's your brother. How do you not know what his password is?" Yuto asked. "Wouldn't you know him more than any of us?"

"That's… a good point. But he wouldn't tell me anything like that."

"He is kinda secretive on that kind of stuff. Does anyone know what he was planning on doing today?" Yuri asked the group who all shake their heads. Then Yu is seen near the door. "Yu? Where are you going?"

"I'm going over to a cafe to tutor a few people in our class. The exams are coming up soon and people are asking me for help as usual." Yu kicks his shoes in before staring at his phone. He walks in a circle near the door.

"Uh. You alright?" Yugo asked causing a jump from Yu.

"Oh um yeah. I'll see you guys later." Yu said leaving the house and everyone looked at each other.

* * *

"And when you add on both sides, x will equal to 7," Yu explains to a girl student. She and a few others were with Yu at a boba tea cafe with a bunch of practice assignments. While he was still teaching the group, his mind was still on the idea of going to America for two months. He looks at his phone time showing that he's been teaching for four hours and the people that he was teaching started to pack up to leave.

"Thank you again, Yu. I think we got a good idea on how to pass the exams." One girl said with a bow.

"No prob. Thanks for the boba. That's my payment then." Yu winked before waving as everyone left leaving him alone. 'Hmm.'

"Yo! Yu! There you are!" Yu looks up to see Sawatari walking towards him with Kumi. "What are you doing all by yourself? Waiting for a date or something?"

"Huh? Oh no. Nothing like that. I was just helping a few people out for the upcoming exams. It's hard, am I right?" Yu said with a smile, trying to cover his conflicted mood. "I just finished with them so I'm alone now."

"Oh. Well can we sit by you?" Kumi asked receiving a nod from Yu. "Thank you."

"So what are you two up to? You on a date?" Sawatari spits out his tea in shock, spraying Yu's entire face. Tea dripped down his face as he gave Sawatari a look. "Well that answered my question."

"Ah. Sorry." Sawatari fumbled while handing Yu a napkin. "I just wasn't expecting that coming from you. That's all. We're not on a date, we just met each other on accident and such."

"Y-Yeah sure…" Yu wiped his whole face with a napkin before thinking back to the email once again. He didn't have that much time and he didn't want to keep Mamoru waiting.

"Is something on your mind Yu? You've been spacing out for fifteen minutes now." Kumi asked with concern. Yu fumbles a bit in response and looked at his phone time. "Are you sure that you're ok? You seem a bit troubled."

"Y-Yeah…" Yu said before taking a sigh. "I'm just thinking about a decision that I should make. It's been on my mind all day, today."

"Well is it something that you can talk to us about? Maybe we can help you." Sawatari asked.

"It's nothing. I got to go. I need to find Mamoru." Yu stands up and starts running away. "Sorry!"

"Oi! Wait a second!" Sawatari called out chasing after Yu and Kumi following the two.

Yu had a decent lead from Sawatari but he looked back before crashing into Gongenzaka who was walking normally and falling on his butt. Gongenzaka, on the other hand, remained stable.

"Gongenzaka?! What… Never mind. Never mind. I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Yu said rubbing his bottom before standing up.

"I, the man Gongenzaka remain as stable as possible." Gongenzaka references himself in the third person which is a characteristic that he has that everyone thought was weird but it was pretty cool with his looks. "I should be asking about you though."

"I'm fine. Just need to head somewhere first." Yu said before running as he hears Sawatari's voice right behind him.

"Oi! Gongenzaka! Catch him!" Sawatari yelled running with Kumi and Gongenzaka had no idea but starts to chase Yu. Then Yuya, Yuzu, and the others from this morning also started their chase.

"Oh come on! Why is everyone following me!? I've done nothing wrong!" Yu yelled all the way to the dragon empire plaza, only to be confronted by Tokoha, Chrono, and Shion. "What the?! What is with everyone today?"

"We should be the ones asking you that! Yuya and the others called, wondering if you were ok. Why have you been running away from anyone?" Shion asked Yu.

"That's confidential. Business practices, you understand, right Shion?" Yu said in a defensive position before looking behind himself to see everyone had caught up to him.

"Oi. Don't try to justify yourself with some random nonsense. Just tell us what's up." Chrono asked before Tokoha sighs.

"You have no intention of telling us, right?" Tokoha asked causing Yu to think a bit more. "Anyways, can I at least what you're doing here looking for my brother? He's busy you know."

"Well I'm here to talk about the thing. So can I ask that you please move out of my way?" Yu asked. Tokoha thought about it for a second and takes out her Vanguard deck. "Are we really going to do this?"

"Yep. Seems like I need to knock some sense in you. You gotta learn that we're here for you. So fight me. If I win, you tell me everything. If you win, you do whatever you want. Does that sound fair?"

"Fine. I accept your challenge!" Yu said as the two walked over to a table and they set up while putting their Vanguard's in the circle. 'This'll… be my last fight with Tokoha for a while. I'm fine with that. I just hope that she gets her rematch with Rin.'

"Stand up the/ Stand up, Vanguard!" Yu and Tokoha call out against each other flipping their card.

'Now that I think of it. I wonder why we didn't go to the tournament… Probably been a massacre but still. We should've done something.' Yu thought about it. 'Anyway. I'm going to make this the best fight ever!'

 **(For this fight, play Misaki Tokura's Character Song - Emotion Bind. It's a nice song and the first amv that I actually watched. And it's fitting because it's Vanguard! I wish Tokoha got her own music.)**

"Jet Synchron!" (Grade 0, 5000 Power)

"Spring-Heralding Maiden, Ozu!" (Grade 0, 5000 Power)

"My turn! Draw! Ride the vanguard! Speed Warrior! (Grade 1, 6000 Power) Jet Synchron moves to the back!" Yu said as he makes his starting play.

"Speed Warrior? It's not a Synchron monster." Chrono commented.

"He had boosted his deck a bit by not just running Synchron monsters," Yuya explains to Chrono before seeing that Tokoha drew a card.

"Ride! Budding Maiden, Diane! (Grade 1, 8000 Power) Attack!" After Tokoha ride, Ozu went to the back row. (8000 → 13000 Power)

"No guard," Tokoha revealed Maiden of Passionflower and he drew revealing Junk Synchron and places it in the Damage Zone. 'Already has one Perfect-Guard. Great.'

Yu - []

"My turn! Draw! Ride the Vanguard! Nitro Warrior! (Grade 2, 9000 Power) Battle! I attack your Vanguard!" Yu looks over at Tokoha who had called out a no guard and drew his card. 'Mirage Knight' "Get! Critical Trigger! I give all effects to my Vanguard!" (9000 → 14000 → 19000, Critical 1 → 2)

"Damage check." Crystalwing Dragon, Fairy Light Dragon. "Heal Trigger! I heal one damage point."

Tokoha - []

"My turn! Ride! Blossoming Maiden, Cela! (Grade 2, 10000 Power) Call!" Two Maiden of Gladiolus to the top two rearguard zones and flips one of them (Grade 2, 9000 Power). "Attack!"

Yu - [][]

'This fierce fighting. This rush. Only you have done something this amazing. You're amazing. I'm glad that I can fight you.' Yu thought while smiling which everyone caught. Tokoha smiled as well, she seemed to be enjoying it as well.

'I may have lost to Rin but that hasn't stopped me. I just keep on pushing on and you've been helping me, every step of the way. You're kinda like a rock…' Tokoha thought to herself, almost talking to Yu.

"He's smiling…" Sawatari said watching the scene. "It looks like he's really getting into this fight."

"He always gets super serious when fighting Tokoha. It's the competitive drive that the two have." Avery explains to Sawatari.

"I know that feeling when Yuya and I fight." Yuzu smirks while looking at Yuya. "Even Tokoha is getting fired up from this.

"Get! Critical Trigger! I give the power to Nitro Warrior!" (9000 → 14000)

Yu - [][][]

"Blossoming Maiden, Cela! Attack!" (10000 → 15000 Power)

"Guard!" Turbo Synchron. (14000 → 24000 Shield) "My turn! Stand and draw! Ride the Vanguard! Almighty warrior from the heavens, descend from your place in the stars! Stardust Warrior! (Grade 3, 11000 Power) Call!" Road Warrior (Grade 2, 9000 Power) "Skill activate! I superior call Unknown Synchron (Grade 1, 7000 Power) Battle! Stardust Warrior attacks your Vanguard!"

'A rock that stands strong and sturdy, but doesn't get soft and won't open inside to see the insides. We have known each other for so long...' Tokoha continued to inner monologue. "No guard!"

"Trigger check!" 'Stardust Warrior, Formula Synchron' "Draw Trigger! I give the power to Road Warrior and draw one card." (9000 → 14000 Power)

Tokoha - [][]

"Road Warrior attacks your Vanguard! (14000 → 21000 Power)"

"No guard!"

Tokoha - [][][]

"It's all tied up…" Yuto comments as a figure comes up from behind them and they all turn around to see the very man himself, Mamoru Anjou standing formally as he always does.

"Mamoru!" Everyone exclaims.

"Hey everyone! Looks like you're all having fun. Oh, Yu! Have you thought about my proposal?" Mamoru asked receiving looks from everyone. "Hmm? Did I say something wrong?"

"Nothing… It's just, what proposal are you talking about. This is the first time we heard anything like that." Chrono said.

"Oh didn't he tell all of you? I asked him to be a special guest at a Vanguard event happening next week and is going for two months."

"A two-month Vanguard event? This is the first time I'm hearing anything like that." Rin said trying to think of something but everyone was agreeing as well.

"This is taking place in America. That's probably why you all haven't heard of it."

"America?!" Everyone was indeed shocked before looking at Yu who earned a nervous chuckle.

"This is the opportunity of a lifetime. See new places, meet new people, but that means not seeing you guys for two months and I'm basically alone when I'm there."

"So you were hesitant on going because you want to be with everyone… You big softy." Tokoha said with a smile, joking making Yu blush before shaking his face and looks straight at her. "It seems like you finally made a decision."

"Yeah! I'm going to America! Whatever lies ahead of me, I'll overcome it! That same goes for you Tokoha! You're my biggest rival! So you better win against Rin!" Yu points his finger at Tokoha who smiles and points at Yu.

"And you better not ever hold back on anyone you meet. That's our promise so you better keep it! Let's resume shall we?"

"Lets!" Yu's attitude was a lot more positive now that he got it all off his chest.

"My turn! Twinkling bus, it's time to blossom! Ride! Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha (Grade 3, 11000 Power)! Generation Zone… Open! Now, show me my blossoming, brilliant future! Stride Generation! Flower Princess of Spring, Arborea (Grade 4, 26000 Power) Call! Early-flowering Maiden, Pia. (Grade 1, 7000 Power) Stride Skill!"

Tokoha - X[][]

"I Superior Call another Pia from my deck! +2000! (7000 → 9000 Power) Flower Princess of Spring, Arborea attack! (26000 → 31000 Power)" Tokoha called out.

"Generation Guard! Junk Gardna! (11000 → 26000) Plus Guard!" Formula Synchron and Road Synchron (26000 → 36000 Shield) "Junk Gardna's skill! I retire Ozu and rest Gladiolus!"

"Triple Drive!" Tokoha flips over her cards. "Ahsha, Maiden of Gladiolus, and Flower Garden Maiden, Mylis. "Critical trigger! I give all effects to my second Gladiolus! (9000 → 14000 Power, Critical 1 → 2) Attack! (14000 → 19000 Power)"

"Heal Trigger!" Yu said flipping over Life Gardna.

Yu - [][][][]

"My turn! This time, I'm getting serious! Generation Zone… Open! Clustering crystal dreams become a shining new star! Become the light of evolution! Stride the Generation! Stardust Spark! (Grade 4, 26000 Power) Battle! Road Warrior attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard!"

Tokoha - X[][][]

"Stardust Warrior attacks your Vanguard! (26000 → 31000 Power)"

"Perfect Guard!" Tokoha points her Perfect Guard at Yu with a smile. "You gotta try harder than that!"

"With pleasure! Triple Drive!" Mirage Knight. "Critical Trigger! I give all effects to my Vanguard!" Stardust Warrior, Drill Synchron. "Critical Trigger! I give all effects to my Vanguard! Stride Skill!" (26000 → 36000, Critical 1 → 3)

Yu - X[][][]

"I retire all of my rear guards and draw one card! Stardust Spark gains all of their Power!" (36000 → 48000 Power) "Stardust Warrior's skill! I flip over a copy of itself, it stands! Second attack!"

"Generation Guard!" This shocked everyone but Yu was the least unfazed of all. "Sacred Tree Dragon, Rain Breath Dragon! (11000 → 26000 Shield) Then guard!" (26000 → 56000 Power)

"Triple drive." Yu said looking at his deck. 'Two triggers is all I need… But… It isn't ending here.'

Just as Yu expected, none of them were triggers and he adds the card to his hand.

"Tokoha is taking the assault that Yu is dishing out like it's nothing!" Yuri comments.

"A Perfect Guard and a Generation Guard!?" Chrono exclaims before seeing Tokoha drawing.

"Stand and draw! This fight is amazing… I'm going to miss you when you're gone but you'll be back. If you grown, I'll rise even higher and beat you, just like how I'm going to end this! Generation Zone… Open! Now is the time to bloom! Accept the light of the future that spins out! Stride Generation! Dream-weaving Ranunculus, Ahsha! (Grade 4, 26000 Power)."

"A Grade 4 Ahsha! So this is the future that you grasped! Awh yeah! That's awesome!" Yu said staring at the unit with stars in his eyes.

"Calm down Yu! I haven't even done everything yet! Ahsha's skill! The front row receives +5000 Power! (26000 → 31000 Power) (9000 → 14000 Power) I superior Call Pia! Pia's skill! All of the Pia units gets +3000 Power! (7000 → 10000 Power) The other Pia units get +3000 (10000 → 13000 Power) And the last Pia unit gets +3000! (13000 → 16000 Power)"

"Woah! Tokoha's back row has so much power." Kumi exclaimed.

"Dream-weaving Ranunculus, Ahsha attacks your Vanguard!" (31000 → 47000 Power)

"Oh jeez that's a lot! Perfect Guard!" Yu grunted with placing Junk Defender in his hand.

"Triple Drive!" Flower Garden Maiden, Mylis "Critical Trigger! I give all effects to my left Gladiolus! (14000 → 19000 Power, Critical 1 → 2)" Budding Maiden, Diane. Chestnut Bullet! "Critical trigger! I give all effects to my right Gladiolus! (14000 → 19000 Power, Critical 1 → 2)."

"Double critical!?"

"Gladious attacks your Vanguard! (19000 → 36000 Power)"

"Guard!" (11000 → 41000 Shield). That attack cause Yu to lose most of his hand as a nervous sweat drops from his face.

"The other Gladious attacks your Vanguard! (19000 → 36000 Power) I win!"

"This isn't over yet." Life Gardna. "Heal Trigger! I heal one damage Point!"

Yu - X[][][][]

"A heal trigger. That luck won't save you again Yu." Tokoha said with a smile. "The future is going to be grasped by my hands."

"No… Just as you have grown. So have I. Stand and draw! Generation Zone… Open! Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Stride the Generation! Stardust Dragon! (Grade 4, 26000 Power)"

"A new Stardust G-Unit? I've never heard of these cards." Mamoru said deep in thought.

"So you also got a new monster? Awesome Yu!" Tokoha said getting pumped up.

"Maybe you should take your own advice Tokoha. Stardust's skill! I flip over a G-Unit with the same name as this card. Until the end phase, I bind all Grade 1s in both our field and hand."

"Bind! Grade 1s…"

"Which means you can't use cards with Sentinel this turn! Stardust Dragon's Generation Break 4! I return all of my Grade 1s from the bind zone to my hand and then shuffle cards from my dropzone to the deck equal to the number of cards that were added back to my hand. 4 cards were added back so I send 4 cards from my dropzone to the deck and shuffle. Call!" Turbo Warrior, Junk Warrior, three Junk Synchrons. (Grade 2, 9000 Power) (Grade 2, 9000 Power) (Grade 1, 7000 Power). "Turbo Warrior's skill. Ahsha's power is cut in half. (11000 → 5500 Power)"

Yu - XX[][][]

"Junk Warrior's skill! It gains the power of all Grade 1s on my field! (9000 → 30000 Power) But at the end phase, this card retires. Turbo Warrior attack! (9000 → 16000 Power)

Tokoha - XX[][][]

"Junk Warrior attacks your Vanguard!" (30000 → 37000 Power)

"G-Guard! Intercept!" (11000 → 41000 Shield)

"Oh… You had enough to guard even with my taking out all of your Grade 1s? That's interesting. But this is the finale. No way you can guard against this." Yu said placing his hand on Stardust Dragon. 'While I will miss everyone… I can't just shake this feeling that... I just don't want to make it awkward because I have no idea how you feel, and I don't have the confidence. So I'm fine with that.' "Stardust Dragon attack."

Tokoha - XX[][][][]

Tokoha places her final card in her damage zone making it six and there was silence before a bright smile was on her face. "That was a lot of fun… Hey guys. Can we get some alone time?"

Tokoha had asked the others who were watching. They all agreed and they went away and the rustling of a bag could be heard from her as Yu looks over to see a croquette bun at his face. "Huh?"

"What? You paid last time. It's only fair that I pay you back for last time. So go ahead. Take it."

"...Alright then. Thank you for the food." Yu takes the croquette bun and takes a bite. "This is probably going to be the last time I taste this type of food for two months."

"Don't say that silly. You're overreacting. They must have nice food… how else are they going to live there? Where are you going again?"

"America. More specifically, Chicago… Hey Tokoha." Yu looks at Stardust Warrior and Stardust Dragon. "If someone were to ask you out, how would you feel?"

"Like out on a date?" Tokoha asked receiving a nod before becoming flustered. "Well… do I know the guy or not?"

"That depends but let's say for the sake of clarity, that he does indeed know you and vice versa."

"Well I mean… Why do you want to know!?" Tokoha yelled with her face red.

"I don't know tomato. Maybe I know someone that likes you." Yu chuckles now seeing that Tokoha was blushing with the color red on her face matched perfectly with her green hair.

"Tell me!" Tokoha demanded pointing at Yu.

"How about a promise. If you ever defeat me in Vanguard, I'll talk alright?" Yu smiles innocently as he extends out his hand.

"Fine. Deal!" Tokoha takes Yu's hand and shakes it. "Now let's fight!"

"Huh?"

"I'm going to defeat you right now!"

"Heh. You can try." The two take out their decks again.

 **This is where we branch off. Six Dimensions start happened after Chrono and Jaime fought and the tournament but right just before Chrono vs Taiyou at the United Sanctuary. This leads to conflict and now that I think of it, I should've given Chrono, Nextage.**

 **This is NexusMC writing on for the last time this month. Hope you guys enjoyed today's episode of Six Dimensions. People are steadily starting to read this story which I'm really happy because I love Yu-Gi-Oh and with my friend that came from Japan, I really love Vanguard as well. So when I try to mix the two, I just want everyone to enjoy it as well.**

 **Now that Yu is off to Chicago during the time where Chrono faces off against Yuichirou Kanzaki. This means that because Yu isn't at the fight in the United Sanctuary and won't be there when Ibuki fights Chrono so, I'm going to have to make it interesting for people as this just divulges from the canon. And I already have the perfect idea in mind for everyone that will wait patiently. With that being said, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. If you like it, follow and favorite for almost weekly content where the jokes are overused and cliched. This is NexusMC signing off! Stay Classy!**


	6. Something Special

'Oh goodie. There's enough connection. Let's see what we got.' Yu said as he takes out his phone and scrolls through, looking for the United Sanctuary ordeal to find out something interesting. "Chrono fought and beat Branch Chief Kanzaki Yuuichirou?!"

Yu gets some looks from around him but he couldn't help but let out a surprise. It was bewildering that the whole ordeal with the United Sanctuary had finished but Chrono was able to take down the Branch Chief.

"This is way too surprising after just waking up." Yu blinks a bit before stretching and waits until the plane goes to a complete and leaves, heading to the baggage check-in area. He picks up his bag and freshens up a bit before walking through O'Hare International Airport.

Yu looks around for a sign of where he should go until he reached the exit of the whole airport. He sees a young adult with blue hair holding up a sign with his name in kanji, showing to go to him. "Are you Yu Nishkiyama? Nice to meet you. I'm Aichi Sendou."

"Wait… THE Aichi Sendou?! The legend himself?! From the legendary Yu eyes were sparkling towards Aichi as he shakes his hand. "Can I have your autograph? Picture? Oh my gosh, this is really happening! I mean, I know Misaki and the others but this is big! BIG I say!"

"Heheh. I see I'm quite famous. Nice to meet you, Yu. We should hurry. We need you to meet the staff for the event." Aichi motions Yu to follow him. "Is Mamoru here with you? I didn't see him."

"He had some stuff to deal with in Japan before coming here. He should be here by the weekend." Yu explains as the two get into a cab. He stares at the outside, hardly containing his excitement. "Wow. It's amazing. I'm here in America."

"It's an amazing feeling isn't it. So you mainly use Six Dimensions. A few friends from another state for the event also use the deck. I think it would be good if you meet them." Aichi said.

"Six Dimensions users? Then was I really needed to come. There might be better people who are better than me in the deck."

"You were recommended by Mamoru so your skills have to be adequate. When we get there, it would be an honor if I could see how you fight against another Six Dimensions fighter."

"Wouldn't it be better if saw my skills for yourself?" Yu asks.

"Yes, seeing how a person fights and actually fighting them are two seperate things. But I actually made a promise that the first person that I would fight would be my special friend. He's a little intense so I have to fight him first before anyone else. Oh there's the park." Aichi points to the place where a bunch of attractions, fully set up for the event.

'Who's the special person that Aichi has to fight?' Yu wonders before stepping out of the car and takes his luggage.

Six Dimensions

By: NexusEX

Chapter 6: Something Special

"Hey, I'm back!" Aichi calls out to a few students who looked like they were in their teens. One of them was a guy silver hair with red outlines, another guy with blue hair and light purple hairlines, a girl with brown hair, and a young man with white hair. What was interesting was that they were all Japanese, at least that's how they look.

"Oh? So this is the one from Japan? Nice to meet you. I'm Aoi Zaizen." The girl introduced herself.

"I'm Takeru Homura. You must be Yu Nishkiyama, right?" The grey haired boy said receiving a nod.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you two. You guys are Japanese. For a second I thought I was going to make someone cringe with my midpar English." Yu joked before looking at the other two. "Who are they?"

"Sorry. I was fixing something. Yusaku Fujimaru. Nice to meet you." Yusaku and Yu shake hands but suddenly felt a connection between the two. "Have we met… before?"

"I don't believe so. My memory is a bit hazy though." Yu said giving it a bit of thought. "And you?"

"Ryoken Kogami. I'm a bit busy at the moment." The white haired boy said, rather coldly while working on a Vanguard Table.

"Jeez. Sorry." Yu comments taking a step back.

"It's fine. Ryoken is cold to everyone when he first meets someone but can warm up to people rather easily. Don't take it too seriously." Aoi said looking at Yu. "So you use Six Dimensions? What summoning method do you use?"

"Summoning method? What are you talking about?" Yu questions.

"Do you not know what summoning methods are? Six Dimensions have a special skill when fulfilling the requirements to summon a specific Grade 4, they gain a special skill." Takeru explains to Yu. "Do you mind if I saw your deck for a second?"

"Sure…" Yu takes out his deck and hands it to Takeru who examines it.

"Synchron. So you can run Synchros in your deck." Yusaku explains. "There are five summon conditions that you can use. Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Pendulum, and Link. Each have their own special requirements. Take a look at one of your cards. It has the Tuner Ability. With this, if you send this card from rear-guard zone and another card that is a non-tuner with the grade total of 3, you can Stride while also giving it a skill. Your Stardust Spark. When it is Synchro Summoned, you don't need all of your rear-guards to be gone in order for it to attack twice."

"I see. I never knew about these… nor also to bother to look it up so that was kind of my fault. That will honestly help me a bit." Yu said as he was handed his deck back. "So what about the other summoning methods?"

Aoi gives it a thought. "Let's see. There's Fusion. It requires you to play "The Sage of the Fusion Ritual". With this, you can use two or more rear-guards to Stride a Grade 4. Xyz is when you have two or more rear-guards with the same rank be sent to the drop-zone to Stride. Pendulum is particular."

"Particular? Particular how?"

"It requires two units who can't attack to be on the top left and top right zones. They have appropriate scale numbers that can let you Pendulum Summon, Pendulum units from face-up Gzone. However, you can only call on units with a grade between the two scale numbers and is sent to the G-zone at the turn's end." Aichi comments, adding onto the conversation. "Pendulum units when destroyed are sent to the G-zone but aren't counted for Generation Break."

"Finally is Link Summoning which all of us use," Takeru explains. "We tribute 3 to 4 rearguards to Stride from our Generation Zone. This unit had special markers on the card that points to certain zones and the number of zones filled by this effect can effect the power of this unit."

"I see. That really is particular. I think I want to test it out. Is that possible?" Yu asks.

"Sure. Why don't you fight Ryoken? You two can be a bit closer after fighting. What do you say?" Aoi said with a smile.

"Yeah. That's a perfect idea! What do you say, Ryouken?" Aichi asks.

"Fine. But don't expect any mercy from me. You're the Japan representative so do not disappoint me."

"Definitely. I'm not going to hold anything back!" Yu proclaims before being motioned by Ryouken to follow him to the stage. "What's going on?"

"Might as well test the system to see if it works. We are working on computer-generated units being able to be projected when linked to the table while playing Vanguard." Ryouken explains before placing his card on the table. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah!"

"This should be pretty interesting," Aichi comments while watching the scene. Yu places his card on the table across from Ryouken.

"Stand up the Vanguard!"

"Turbo Synchron! (Grade 0, 5000 Power)"

"Triggering Wurm! (Grade 0, 5000 Power)" Ryouken looks around to see his card and Turbo Synchron perfectly fine.

"Nice. It's working properly!" Yusaku said with a smile while crossing his arm.

"Nice going Yusaku, Ryouken! It looks good." Aoi takes out her tablet and looks at the schematics. "Everything is working properly. I'll keep a watch on things."

"Alright Aoi. Thank you. Let's continue." Ryouken realized that Yu was amazed at the surroundings. "This is for the people. Our imaginations are still part of this. Ride! Overflow Dragon! (Grade 1, 7000 Power)"

Ryouken moves Triggering Wurm to the bottom right, ending his turn. "Yeah! You're right. It's still awesome! My turn! Draw! Ride The Vanguard! Speed Warrior! (Grade 1, 7000 Power)" Yu moves Turbo Synchron behind Speed Warrior. "Speed Warrior's skill! When I ride this Unit, it's power becomes doubled! Battle! (7000 → 19000 Power)"

"No guard."

"Trigger check." Turbo Warrior.

"Damage check." Spin-Head Behemoth. Critical Trigger but it was worthless.

Ryouken - []

"My turn. Stand and draw. Ride! Twin Triangle Dragon! (Grade 2, 9000 Power) Call! Another Twin Triangle Dragon! Let's battle! Attack!" (9000 → 16000 Power)

"No guard." Road Synchron.

"I attack your Vanguard!"

"No guard."

"Drive check." Blast Powder Dragon. "Critical Trigger! I give the power and extra critical to my Vanguard! (9000 → 14000 Power, Critical 1 → 2)" Ryouken said with a smile before adding the card to his hand.

"Damage check." Turbo Warrior, Formula Synchron. "Draw Trigger! I give the power to my Vanguard and draw one card."

Yu - [][][]

"Stand and draw! Ride The Vanguard! Road Warrior (Grade 2, 9000 Power) Road Warrior's skill! I superior call Junk Synchron from my deck in the backrow. (Grade 1, 7000 Power) Call! Turbo Warrior (Grade 2, 9000 Power)! Battle! Turbo Warrior Warrior attacks your Vanguard! (9000 → 16000 Power)"

"No guard." Drop Draco. "Critical Trigger. I give the power to my Vanguard." (9000 → 14000 Power)

"I attack your Vanguard! (9000 → 14000 Power)

"Guard!" (14000 → 19000 Shield)

"Trigger Check." Turbo Synchron. "... Turn end."

Ryouken - [][]

"I got to admit. You're a decent player, using your units properly. And it seems like you're fascinated by technology." Ryouken chuckled which makes his friends interested.

"Is he thinking about the thing?" Takeru wonders out loud, getting a confused look from Aichi.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ryouken is actually a student who was asked to recommend to the board of directors to be part of the science program." Aoi said making everyone look at Yu and Ryouken.

"Stand and draw! My gale that slices open the closed world! Ride! Vorticular Dragon. (Grade 3, 11000 Power) Let's battle! Vorticular Dragon attacks your Vanguard!"

"No Guard."

"Trigger check!" Blast Power Dragon. "Critical Trigger. I give the critical to my Vanguard and give the power to Twin Triangle Dragon (14000 and 19000 Power) (Critical 1 → 2)"

Yu - [][][][][]

"Twin Triangle Dragon attacks your Vanguard!"

"Guard!" (9000 → 24000 Shield) "My turn! Stand and draw! Ride the Vanguard! Almighty warrior from the heavens, descend from your place in the stars! Stardust Warrior! (Grade 3, 11000 Power) Call! Nitro Warrior and Unknown Synchron. Let's try it! Fulfilled the requirement for Synchro! I tune the Grade 2 Turbo Warrior the the Grade 1 Junk Synchron! Clustering crystal dreams become a shining new star! Become the light of evolution! Synchro Summon! Stardust Spark! Stride Skill! I retire Unknown Synchron, +6000 Power. (Grade 4, 26000 → 32000 Power) Call Nitro Warrior (Grade 2, 9000 Power) Battle! Stardust Spark attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard."

"Triple Drive!" Life Gardna. "Heal Trigger. I give the power to the left most Nitro Warrior and heal one damage point." Stardust Warrior. Drill Synchron. "Critical trigger! I give the critical to my Vanguard and the power to my right most Nitro Warrior!" (9000 → 14000 Power) (Critical 1 → 2)

Yu - [][][][]

"Stardust Spark's skill! When this card is Synchro Summoned, I can activate Stardust Spark's skill without the need of all my rear-guards zones to be empty. I flip over a G unit. I stand this unit. Drive -2. Attack!"

"Perfect Guard." Linkbelt Wall Dragon.

"Nitro Warrior attacks your Vanguard!"

"Guard." (11000 → 15000 Shield)

"The other Nitro Warrior attacks your Vanguard then!"

"No guard."

Ryouken - [][][][][]

"Well you certainly learned how to use it quickly. By it seems that you need a more indepth lesson! My turn! Stand and draw! Call! Gatway Dragon (Grade 1, 7000 Power) Skill activate. I superior call another Gateway Dragon from my hand! +2000 Power! (7000 → 9000 Power) Requirements cleared. Appear, the future circuit that lights up my path! Arrowheads confirmed. I set Gateway Dragon, Twin Triangle Dragon, and Triggering Wurm into the link markers. Topologic Trisbaena! (Grade 4, 26000 Power) Skill activated when Link Summoned! I retire all units that this card is linked to! So retire your two Nitro Warriors and my Gateway Dragon! +6000 Power! (26000 → 32000 Power) Battle! Topologic Trisbaena attacks your Vanguard! Skill activate! Turn over a g unit and counter blast 3! You can't guard with Grade 1s and your trigger effects are negated!"

"Sealing sentinels and also negating trigger effects? Such a rough way of fighting as usual." Takeru sighed.

"But he's really getting into it." Aoi said looking at the schematics again.

"I think he's taken a like to Yu." Aichi said with a smile, watching the fight.

"Come from the future and protect me! Junk Gardna! (11000 → 26000 Shield) Plus Guard! (26000 → 51000 Shield)."

"Looks like you blocked me. But I'll just beat you down next turn." Ryouken comments.

"Are you kidding me? The stage is to early to be set already! Stand and draw! Call! Stardust Warrior and Junk Synchron. I tune the Grade 3 Stardust Warrior to the Grade 1 Junk Synchron! Synchro Summon! Stardust Dragon (Grade 4, 26000 Power)! Skill activate! When Synchro Summoned, I can add a tuner and non-tuner from my deck to my hand! Cosmic Star Dragon attacks your Vanguard! Skill activate! I bind all Grade 1's in both of our hands and fields until the end phase! Stardust Dragon attacks your Vanguard!"

"Sealing Perfect Guards. That's smart but predictable. Generation Guard! Hibernation Dragon! Skill activate! I heal one damage! Another one as well! I heal one more damage unit!" (11000 → 41000 Shield)

Ryouken - X[][]

"Double Generation Guard and healing two damage units?! It's not over yet! Triple Drive!" Drill Synchron. "Critical Trigger! I give all effects to my Vanguard." Mirage Knight. "Critical Trigger! I give all effects to my Vanguard!" Junk Forward.

"Seems like it didn't go true. Then it's my turn. Call! I'll show you Link Summoning's full power! Appear, the future circuit that lights up my path! I set Drop Draco, Defrag Dragon, and two Blast Powder Dragon! Arrowheads confirm! Vicious dragon within the net, take upon my rage and manifest before me! Link Summon! Topologic Gumblar Dragon (Grade 4, 26000 Power) Link Skill. You take one damage."

Yu - [][][][][]

"Topologic Bomber Dragon's skill! I turn over a g-unit, +2000 Power for each card with the same name in my dropzone. +8000 Power Increase. Generation Break 4! I superior call all the units that were used to Link Summon this card! Let's battle! Topologic Bomber Dragon attacks your Vanguard!"

"Perfect Guard!"

"Defrag Dragon attacks your vanguard!"

"Guard!"

"You have no cards left to use. This is the finale. With a boost, Blast Powder Dragon attacks your Vanguard."

"No guard…"

Yu - [][][][][][]

Yu takes a deep breath before wiping his forehead. He was easily defeated by Ryouken before smiling which caught interest in Ryouken. "You're not upset about losing… I expected different."

"What? You think I'm going to ball up and cry just because I lost a silly match? Don't be crazy. It just shows that there's more that I need to work on." Yu said looking at the table and then the projection system. "Gotta say though. This thing was really impressive. Did you guys make it?"

"Yeah we did. We went to college a few years earlier together and we love Vanguard so we made this thing for the event. Glad to see that it's working." Takeru said with a smile. "Aoi. How's the system running throughout the whole time?"

"Not a problem in the slightest. We're revving to go for tomorrow. I can't wait to see him fight Aichi! He's dreamy!" Aoi fantasizes to herself which receives a sigh from Yusaku.

"In any case, I think we're all tired and hungry after today. Let's head on back to the hotel and all of us can go somewhere." Yusaku comments.

"Sorry, I have to go. I'm made plans with someone and I don't want to be late with her. Have fun you guys." Aichi said before running off.

"Her? Is it a date?" Takeru lets out with a chuckle.

"Don't act like a child Takeru. Let's just get back to the hotel." Ryouken said before turning around. "You're coming, right?"

"Oh yeah! I am!" Yu said running up to the group. 'I'm going to have a lot of fun while I'm here. I just know it!'

* * *

 **Hey guys, this is NexusEX with another chapter and let me tell you guys. I'm sorry about not giving an in depth description with how the Six Dimensions special skill was going to work but here is a better idea. It's complicated because it had the elements of the summoning methods of Yu-gi-oh (not counting Ritual).**

 **I added characters from Vrains as well as Arc-V in this series because it was meant as a sequel but that's all changed but I'm still going to continue with this fanfic.**

 **Don't have much to say except I hoped you guys enjoyed. If you want, please follow/favorite/comment for more content. I'll see you next month. This is NexusEX signing off! Stay Classy!**


	7. The Past

Yu was currently fighting another person at a booth for the Vanguard festival, the 10th turn has just taken place. "I tune Stardust Warrior to Turbo Synchron! Clustering crystal dreams become a shining new star! Become the light of evolution! Synchro Summon! Be born, Stardust Dragon! (Grade 4, 26000 Power)! Stride skill! I retire Junk Synchron. +6000 Power! (26000 → 32000 Power) Stardust Dragon's skill! When this card is Synchro Summoned, I can add a tuner and a non-tuner monster from my deck to my hand. Furthermore. I flip over a G unit and bind all Grade 1's in our hands and fields! Battle! Stardust Dragon attacks your Vanguard!"

Person - XX[][][][]

"And that's game." The hologram for Stardust Dragon disappears as Yu smiles. He was working at one of the booths of "If you beat me, you get a prize." which has actually brought in good business as he has only lost twice compared to the number of people that Yu has faced. Ranging from kids to teens to adults, they all had something in common to Yu, a love for Vanguard.

"I definitely made the right decision here," Yu said. He felt a cold sensation around his neck as he jumps in the air to see Aoi behind him. "Aoi?! What was that for?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thought you were a bit hot is all so I brought you some water." Aoi said handing the bottle to Yu who takes a huge gulp.

"Thanks. I needed it." Yu said wiping the sweat off his forehead with a towel that he had brought. Aoi was looking around the booth.

"Say… Why have only three prizes been distributed?" Aoi asked as Yu nervously chuckles. "You beat how many people?"

"I lost count at this point." Yu opens the register only to get a quarter smacking his face at an insanely high speed. "OW!"

"You ok?!" Aoi rushes over to see George Washington on Yu's forehead. "Pfft."

"What?" Yu asks as Aoi takes a picture of his face and shows it. The two look at the photo and they both start laughing hysterically.

"Hey, you two. You should get back to work." Yusaku said leaning into the booth.

"Right!"

Six Dimensions

By: NexusEX

Chapter 8: The Past

"And another one is mine," Yu said with a sigh while looking around until he sees two people walking towards him. "Oh goodie. More fighters ready to fight me."

The tall figure towers over Yu and stares at him deeply without blinking. "Target required."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Yu asked.

"You're Yu Nishkiyama right?" The younger asked pointing at Yu.

"Yeah, that's right. Is there something that you want with me?" Yu looks at the taller figure who took out his Vanguard deck.

"Fight me. I must determine your strength."

"S-Sure. Whatever you say, pal." Yu said activating the table's Vanguard system and places his card on the Vanguard circle. "Can you say your name at least before we start?"

"... Bohman." The tall figure muttered under his breath.

"Stand up! Vanguard!"

"Stand up! The! Vanguard!"

"Covered Hydradrive! (Grade 0, 5000 Power)"

"Jet Synchron! (Grade 0, 5000 Power)"

The two units pop up above the two as an unsettling feeling was covering over Yu.

Bohman was the first to ride as he drew his card. "My turn! Ride the Vanguard! Break Hydradrive! (Grade 1, 6000 Power) Covered Hydradrive moves to the back. I end my turn."

'Six Dimensions as well? It's strange. Whenever someone I'm facing has this deck… The user… has some kind of impact. It's almost as if this specific clan is calling out to us. Maybe this guy is the same.' Yu thought as he drew his card. "Ride! Speed Warrior! (Grade 1, 6000 Power) Skill activate! When I Ride this card, it's power is doubled! Battle! Speed Warrior attacks your Vanguard! (6000 →12000 → 17000 Power) Trigger check!" Drill Synchron.

"No guard."

"Critical Trigger! I give all effects to my Vanguard!" (17000 → 22000 Power, Critical 1 → 2)

Bohman - [][]

"My turn! Ride! Hydradrive Booster! (Grade 2, 8000 Power) Attack! (8000 → 12000 Power)

"No guard."

"Trigger check!" Hydradrive Booster.

Yu - []

"My turn! Ride the Vanguard! Nitro Warrior! (Grade 2, 9000 Power) Call! Junk Synchron (Grade 1, 6000 Power), Speed Warrior." Yu places the cards to the rightmost column of his side of the board before looking at Bohman. He had a serious yet empty gaze in his eyes that caused an uneasy feeling. "Junk Synchron attacks your vanguard. (6000 → 12000 Power)"

"Guard!" 8000 → 18000 Shield.

"Nitro Warrior attacks your Vanguard! (9000 → 14000 Power)

"No guard."

Trigger check." Stardust Warrior."

Bohman - [][][]

"Ride! Twin Hydradrive Knight! (Grade 3, 11000 Power) Battle! Twin Hydradrive Knight attacks your Vanguard! (11000 Power → 16000 Power)"

"No guard!"

"Twin drive!" Judgement Archer, Coolant Hyperdrive. "I got a heal trigger. I heal one damage point and give the power to my Vanguard."

Bohman - [][]

Yu - [][]

"It's time for the real game to start! Stand and draw! Ride the Vanguard! Almighty warrior from the heavens, descend from your place in the stars! Stardust Warrior! (Grade 3, 11000 Power) Time for my future to become one!" Yu calls out as Bohman starts to focus more. "Speed Warrior tunes with Junk Synchron! Generation Zone, Open! Synchro Summon! Stardust Dragon (Grade 4, 26000 Power)! Stride skill! Absorb Jet Synchron! +5000 Power! (26000 → 31000 Power) Call!" Road Warrior (Grade 2, 8000 Power) Jet Warrior (Grade 2, 9000 Power) Turbo Synchron (Grade 0, 5000 Power). "Road Warrior skill! I superior call Unknown Synchron! (Grade 1, 7000 Power) +2000 Power (7000 → 9000 Power) Stardust Dragon attacks your Vanguard!"

"Perfect Guard!"

"Triple Drive!" Junk Forward, Junk Defender, Formula Synchron. "Draw trigger! I give the power to Road Warrior and draw one card." (8000 → 12000 Power) "Road Warrior attacks your Vanguard! (12000 → 17000 Power)"

"Guard." 11000 → 21000 Shield

"Jet Warrior attacks your Vanguard! (9000 → 18000 Power)"

"No guard."

Bohman - [][][]

"Your blows are weak Supreme King," Bohman said causing Yu to give a confused glance. "Perhaps it has to do with how you think. But this level of strength is nothing compared to the professor."

"What on earth are you talking about? Who is this professor?" Yu asks.

"You will find out in due time. It's my turn!" Bohman said with newfound energy. "Twin Hydradrive Knight's skill! Superior call as many copies of the same card from my hand! Come forth three Hydradrive Boosters! (Grade 1, 8000 Power) Appear! The circuit that determines the truth! The summoning conditions are three Hydradrive Monsters! I use the three Hydradrive Boosters! Link Summon! Link-3! Cubic Hydradrive Lord! (Grade 4, 26000 Power) Stride Skill! I can add one monster that was used to Link Summon and Superior Call it! Appear Hydradrive Booster!"

'Link summoning… Ok. What can he do?' Yu thought as Bohman close his eyes.

"I activate the skill from a unit from my hand! When I have a link monster having an arrow pointing down, I can Superior Call this unit! This unit cannot be destroyed by either of our effects! Come forth! Judgment Archer! (Grade 3, 0 Power)"

"0 Power? What are you thinking?" Yu exclaims.

"This! Judgement Archer skill! All units this card's link markers is pointed to, their power is doubled!" (26000 → 52000 Power) (8000 →16000 Power)

"What?!"

"Cubic Hydradrive Lord's skill! I roll a dice and a certain number represents a Nation! If the dice lands on the nation that your units are from, you can't use guards with Sentinel!" Bohman says as he rolls the dice and it lands on 5. "I rolled a five which means the nation is Star Gate!"

"That's what Six Dimensions are from!" Yu says as he grips his cards.

"Correct! This is the end of you, Yu Nishkiyama! Cubic Hydradrive Lord attacks your Vanguard!"

"No G-Guard."

"Triple Drive!" Burn Hydradrive. "Triple Critical Trigger! I give the Criticals to my Vanguard and the power to Hydradrive Booster!" (Critical 1 → 4) (16000 → 31000 Power)

"No way! Damage Check!" Life Gardna. "Heal Trigger! 5000 Power to my Vanguard and heal one damage!" (11000 → 16000 Power)

Yu - [][][][][]

"Does not matter! Hydradrive Booster attacks your Vanguard!"

"Guard!" 16000 → 41000 Shield.

"It seems as if you survived this turn. Perhaps you aren't as weak as I thought. But that doesn't matter. Once the professor is done with Yuzu, Serena, Rin, Ruri, and Avery… He will dispose of all of you that are pieces of the Supreme King."

"Be done with Yuzu and everyone! What do you mean? Don't you dare touch them! How do you even know who they are?" Yu said as energy starts to surround him.

"This is what I meant by the Supreme King. You are truly his counterpart! I must dispose of you as soon as possible." Bohman said with a glare.

"You are not going to do anything until you give me an explanation! What are you going to do to Yuzu and the others! Tell me!" Yu's pendant starts to glow a rainbow color as his eyes start to glow and his hair elevates.

"The five girls. Will be killed." Bohman's words triggered Yu's rage as he lets out a massive yell, electricity starts to give out around him as everyone was confused and terrified. Normally he would just be pissed but this was a random stranger that knew the people that he cared of and it pissed him off.

"Final turn! I tune Road Warrior to Turbo Synchron! Clustering crystal dreams become a shining new star! Burn your enemies with your power that rivals a supernova! Transcend! Stardust Spark Dragon! (Grade 4, 26000 Power) Stride Skill! I retire both Jet Warrior and Unknown Synchron! +16000 Power! (26000 → 42000 Power) When this card is Synchro Summoned, I randomly bind one card from your hand!"

"Perfect Guard…"

"Stardust Spark Dragon's skill! Flip over a copy of Stardust Stardust Spark Dragon and chose to return a card from your field into your deck and shuffle! Return from whence you came Judgment Arrows! Then plus one critical! (Critical 1 → 2) Generation Break 3! If this card is the only one on the field, you can't guard with Grade 0s or Grade 1s! Battle! Stardust Spark Dragon attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard."

"Triple Drive!" Drill Synchron. "Critical Trigger! I give all effects to Stardust Spark Dragon! Burn it all away!"

Bohman - X[][][][][]

Yu wins.

"I see. I have determined your strength. The next time will be different." Bohman gathers his cards and runs off with Yu chasing behind him before being stopped by the boy who was with Bohman earlier. The boy takes out a spray and sprays the contents at Yu.

"W-What?!" Yu said as he tried to chase the little kid who had run away. His vision was hazy and the energy around him grew weaker but it still surrounded him as he tries to follow the kid through the crowd of the event until his vision was too hazy and he passed out.

* * *

Yu opened his eyes with the sun shining on his face as he gets off the ground after a few people have surrounded him.

"Are you alright?" Someone asks helping Yu on his feet.

"Y-Yeah," Yu muttered looking around. "Where am I? I thought I was at the booth fighting people."

After Yu reassured the other people that he was fine, he returned to the booth and looks at the time. "Holy cow! I'm late! The match is starting in 10 minutes! I'm supposed to be meeting with Aoi before we headed to the area!"

After Yu ran with all of his might, he saw Aoi waiting with a face of extreme anger as she sees Yu running over. Yu reaches Aoi and gets an earful about making a lady wait all by herself when she saw something on Yu's face.

"What happened to you? Your face is red and it's swollen. Plus your shirt and pants are all dirty." Aoi asked looking as Yu looks down.

"Huh? I didn't even realize? I somehow passed out and was on the floor. Guess it may have been a while. When I came to, I was late and rushed over. Didn't even realize that my clothes were so dirty until you mentioned it." Yu said before looking down and brushes the dirt off himself. "Anyway. Shall we go milady?"

Yu bows jokingly with Aoi letting out a smile. "Why thank you sir knight. We should go. I highly doubt that they're going to start right away, so we don't have to rush."

"Sure." The two walked through the crowds until they see the stage with two monitors near the center of the park. There was a decently sized crowd with many people huddling over just so they have a good view of the fight. "Jeez. It's hard to get through to the back."

"Yeah. We'll just have to go through by pushing people through." Aoi said but before the two could move, she was pushed down by a man in a suit. "Hey!"

"Hey. Watch where you're going!" Yu said helping Aoi up before looking at a man in the suit who seemed to be in a group surrounding someone.

"Please excuse his behavior." A voice in the middle of the group said. The guards move away revealing a tall figure with grey haired and glasses.

"You're… Reiji Akaba." Yu said looking at the figure recognizing him immediately. "Solo pro fighter at the young age of fifteen. Someone who has never lost, and President of the Leo Corporation."

"You're well informed about me. Japanese representative, Yu Nishkiyama. When Shun contacted me about the event, he said to keep a look out for you." Reiji said as he fixes his glasses. "Why are you two in a rush?"

"We have to get to the backstage. We need to prepare for the stage match after Aichi's match. So please excuse us." Aoi said bowing down as the two run through the crowd.

"Yu Nishkiyama…" Reiji Akaba said staring at the boy running.

"S-Sorry that we're late," Yu said wiping his face with Ryouken giving them a look.

"Too slow but what I've heard, you passed out so I'll accept it. Get ready. You two will be at the match after theirs." Ryouken said looking through the schematics.

"For now, you two can relax while watching the fight from here. Without the problem of the crowd." Takeru said.

"Thank you, Takeru. We'll take you up on your offer." Aoi said walking to the seat before sighing. "I was standing and waiting for you for a long time Yu. My feet are hurting so much."

Yu goes to the cooler and takes out a water bottle for himself and Aoi before handing it to her. "Sorry that you had to go through that. For now. We can watch the most legendary fight."

Aoi nods as the two looks at the monitor with two figures walking towards the table. One of them was Aichi Sendou who had a small smile on his face and the other figure was someone with red, messy, and long hair. Ren Suzugamori, the person that could be the exact opposite to Aichi Sendou was facing each other at the table.

"Well, Aichi. It's been a while since we had our last fight. Surely you've gotten better since last time, right?" Ren said letting out a sly smile. "You kept your promise, right?"

"Course I did. I haven't fought anyone in this event until I fight you first. That's what I did. So shall we get started?" Aichi asks placing his card in the Vanguard Circle with Ren doing the same.

"Lets."

"Stand up! Vanguard!"

"Stand up! The! Vanguard!"

"Fullbau Diablo (Grade 0, 5000 Power)."

"Blue Scud, Barcgal. (Grade 0, 5000 Power." Aichi said taking the first move. "Ride! Little Tactician, Marron (Grade 1, 7000 Power). Turn end."

"Ride! Pitch Black Sage, Charon. (Grade 1, 7000 Power) Call. Blaster Dagger. Blaster Dagger attack. (7000 → 12000 Power)"

"No guard."

"Pitch Black Sage, Charon attacks your Vanguard."

"No guard."

"Drive check." Blaster Rapier.

"Damage check."

Aichi - [][]

"My turn! Stand up, my avatar! Blaster Blade! (Grade 2, 9000 Power) Blaster Blade skill! Counterblast 2. I retire Blaster Dagger! Blaster Blade attack! (9000 → 14000 Power)"

"No guard."

"Trigger check." Nova Knight, Llew. "Get! I got a critical trigger! I give all effects to Blaster Blade!"

Ren - [][]

Aichi - XX

Ren draws his cards before picking his card. "Ride! Blaster Rapier (Grade 2, 9000 Power) Blaster Rapier attack!"

"No guard."

"Trigger check. The attack was successful so Blaster Rapier skill! Flip over a unit with "Blaster" in its name. Superior Call a Grade 1 from my deck. Dark Heart Trumpeter. (Grade 1, 7000 Power. Attack. (7000 → 12000 Power)"

"Guard!" 9000 → 19000 Shield. "You haven't changed at all Ren. It's just like back then…"

Aichi - XX[]

"Yeah. I remember." Ren said looking at the audience before back at Aichi. "I want to see what kind of power you've gain."

"Yeah. I won't disappoint you! Arise, my new power! Ride! Blaster Blade Exceed! (Grade 3, 11000 Power)"

"Your Blaster Blade seems to have an evolved form. A Grade 3."

"I've changed over the years. Call!" Champion of Silence, Gallatin, (Grade 2, 10000 Power) Wingal Youth (Grade 1, 7000 Power) "Blaster Blade Exceed attacks you Vanguard!"

"No guard."

"Twin drive." Margal. "Draw trigger. I give the power to Gallatin. (10000 → 15000 Power) and draw one card. Gallatin attacks your Vanguard! (15000 → 22000 Power)"

"Guard!" 9000 → 24000 Shield.

Ren - [][][]

"Ride! Blaster Dark Diablo (Grade 3, 11000 Power)" Ren said letting out a smile.

"A Grade 3 Blaster Dark…"

"And... Stride Generation. Dark Dragon, Phantom Blaster Diablo! (Grade 4, 26000 Power) Stride skill! I retire Gallatin. Call." Dark Night Maiden, Macha (Grade 2, 9000 Power) "Phantom Blaster Diablo skill. Counterblast and flip over a G-unit with the same name. +10000 Power and a critical. (26000 → 36000 Power, Critical 1 → 2) Phantom Blaster Diablo attacks your Vanguard!"

"Perfect Guard!"

"Triple Drive." Grim Reaper. "Critical Trigger. I give all effects to Macha. (9000 → 14000 Power, Critical 1 → 2) Attack."

"No guard." Yggdrasil Inheritor, Elaine. "Heal Trigger! I heal one damage point."

Aichi - X[][][]

"My turn! Stride Generation! Holy Divine Knight, Gancelot Peace Saver! (Grade 4, 26000 Power) Stride Skill. I add one Blaster Blade Exceed from my deck to my hand. Call! Star Hope Trumpeter (Grade 2, 9000 Power), Knight of Virtue, Bedivere (Grade 2, 9000 Power) Little Tactician, Marron. Gancelot skill. Counter Charge 1 and then +1 drive."

"Look at you. You have your whole board filled up." Ren comments preparing for Aichi's attack.

"Gancelot Peace Saver attacks your Vanguard!"

"Perfect Guard."

"Quadruple Drive!" Pink Comet, Flogal "Critical Trigger! I give all effects to Bedivere." Nova Knight, Llew. "Critical Trigger! I give all effects to Star Hope Trumpeter." (9000 → 14000 Power, Critical 1 → 2) "Are you ready Ren? I'm about to attack you with everything I got! Star Hope Trumpeter attack! (14000 → 21000 Power)"

"No guard."

Ren - [][][][][]

"Bedivere attacks!"

"Guard." 11000 → 26000 Shield.

"Nice job Aichi… But this is going to be the finale. Final turn! Generation Zone, released! Come forth from the darkness and bring me your sword that leads to destiny. Stride… Generation. Dark Dragon, Spectral Blaster Diablo (Grade 4, 26000 Power) Skill activated. I turn over a G-Unit and soul blast 1. Get a skill. Call!" Blaster Dark Diablo, Cherishing Knight, Branwen (Grade 1, 7000 Power). "Blaster Dark Diablo attack!"

"No Guard!" Nova Knight, Llew. "Critical Trigger! I give all effects to my Vanguard. (11000 → 16000 Power)"

"Oh? Did you get a critical trigger? Well then. Spectral Blaster Diablo attack. (26000 → 33000 Power)."

"Generation Guard! Little Great Sage, Marron! Skill activate! Superior Call a Grade 1 from my deck in the guard circle. +5000 Shield! Plus Guard!" 16000 → 42000 Shield

"Triple Drive." Leaping Knight, Ligan Lumna. "Critical Trigger. I give all effects to Spectral Blaster Diablo" Flatbau. "Heal Trigger. I heal one damage and give the power to Spectral Blaster Diablo. (26000 → 36000, Critical 1 → 2) Macha attacks Star Trumpeter."

"No guard."

"Spectral Blaster Diablo skill. I retire Macha and Blaster Dark. I stand Diablo. Drive -2. Spectral Blaster Diablo attacks your Vanguard."

"Guard! Intercept!" 16000 → 41000 Shield

"Oh? It comes to this final check. If this is a trigger than I win."

"I know. But I know that I have to take chances when it comes to fighting you. Risks is a way that a fighter fights." Aichi said with a smile.

"I like that. You've definitely changed over the years. Drive check… No trigger. Seems like this wasn't my turn to win. Oh well. I'm thoroughly enjoying this."

"Stand and draw. Stride Generation! Divine Knight King, Alfred Holy Saver! (Grade 4, 26000 Power). Stride Skill! I add Blaster Blade Exceed from my deck to my hand and call. Blaster Blade Exceed (Grade 3, 11000 Power). Alfred's Generation Break 2! Blaster Blade gets +3000 Power and a twin drive!"

"A rearguard with a twin drive?!"

"Alfred attacks your Vanguard!"

"Perfect Guard."

"Triple Drive." Margal. "Draw Trigger! I draw one card and give the power to Blaster Blade Exceed. (14000 → 19000 Power) Blaster Blade Exceed attacks Blaster Dark Diablo! (19000 → 26000 Power)"

"Generation Guard. Plus Guard." 11000 → 31000 Shield

"Twin drive." Aichi flips over the card. No trigger. "Second check." Pink Comet, Flogal. "Get! Critical Trigger! I give all effects to Blaster Blade Exceed!"

Ren - [][][][][][]

* * *

"Woah…" Yu said watching the match with an amazed look on his face.

"That was really cool. It was like a person's good side versus their bad side. That's Royal Paladin and Shadow Paladin for you." Aoi adds. "It was a really good fight, each fighter could've won at any chance."

"You're right. I can just feel the chills from that fight. Man, I'm so hyped for our game Aoi. We'll show the Americans how it's done!" Yu said with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah. Let's do this." Aoi slaps Yu's hand as the two head into the ring.

* * *

 **Hey guys. This is NexusEX back with another chapter of Six Dimensions. It's been a while and the last chapter was a bit lacking in terms of actual story... and even the fight was a bit weak towards the end. So I pulled it off with two substantial pieces this chapter and a decent story progression. And implementing a special card from Vanguard came into this chapter. Also Ren vs Aichi! Yes! I am going to give Ren a better role in this! The old Vanguard needs more love after Vanguard G! Just wait to see how the story unfolds. This is NexusEX signing off. Stay Classy!**


	8. Unexpected Company

'Yu Nishkiyama. He's a clue to a mystery of the Six Dimensions and their sudden appearance on Planet Cray. I need to examine up personally. And there is only one way without drawing suspicion.' Reiji looks at the stage while Yu and Aoi walk on both sides of the arena.

"You know dang well that I'm not going to hold anything back against you, Aoi. Prepare cause this battle is going to rock!" Yu says as he places his deck on the table.

"I expect nothing less from you. This is the payback for earlier!" Aoi responds putting her deck on the table.

"Stand up, the Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

Both fighters flip over their card as the crowd cheers in excitement.

"Jet Synchron!"

"Trickstar Bloom!"

Six Dimensions

By: NexusEX

Chapter 8: Unexpected Company

"My turn! I Ride! Trickstar Mandrake! (Grade 1, 6000 Power)" Aoi said before moving Trickstar Bloom to the bottom left the rear-guard zone.

"Ride the Vanguard! Junk Synchron! (Grade 1, 6000 Power)" Yu moves Jet Synchron behind Junk Synchron before turning the card. "Attack!"

"No guard."

"Trigger check." Yu turns over the card to reveal nothing.

"Damage check. Draw trigger. I draw a card and give the power to Mandrake." (6000 → 11000 Power)

Aoi - []

"My turn! Draw! I Ride! Trickstar Narkissus (Grade 2, 9000 Power). Call! Trickstar Lycoris. (Grade 2, 9000 Power)" She places the two Lycoris on the top left and top right rear guard zones. "I attack your Vanguard!"

"No guard."

"Trigger check... No trigger."

Yu - []

"The left Lycoris attacks!"

"Guard!" (6000 →11000 Shield)

"The right Lycoris is the final one to attack!"

Yu - [][]

"My turn! Ride the Vanguard! Turbo Warrior! (Grade 2, 9000 Power) Call! Road Synchron (Grade 1, 7000 Power) and Speed Warrior (Grade 1, 7000 Power)" Yu places Road Synchron on the top right rear guard zone and Speed Warrior behind it. "Road Synchron attacks your Vanguard! (7000 → 14000 Power)"

"No guard!"

Aoi - [][]

"Turbo Warrior attacks your Vanguard! Skill activate! Counterblast! Your Vanguard's Power is cut in half. (9000 → 4500) (9000 → 14000 Power)"

"No guard."

Aoi - [][][]

"Jeez. You're really trying to bring me down. But you're going to need to do much more if you want to make it up for me, by making me wait all that time." Aoi comments as she draws her card.

"Seriously? I told you that I passed out. Cut me some slack." Yu comments.

"Sorry, Yu. No mercy in a fight. Hear the song of the Trickstars! I ride! Trickstar Holy Angel! (Grade 3, 11000 Power) Holy Angel attacks your Vanguard!"

"Guard!" (9000 → 19000 Power)

"Twin Drive!" Aoi flips over the card revealing no trigger. She pulls over the second card. "Critical Trigger! I give all effects to the left Lycoris! It attacks your Vanguard! (9000 → 14000 → 19000, Critical 1 → 2)"

"No Guard. Damage check... Heal Trigger! I heal one damage and give the power to my Vanguard." (9000 → 14000 Power)

Yu -[][][]

"Tsk. I end my turn. You got lucky from that Heal Trigger."

"But here is the climax. Ride the Vanguard! Almighty warrior from the heavens, descend from your place in the stars! Stardust Warrior! (Grade 3, 11000 Power) Then! I tune Speed Warrior to Road Synchron! Synchro Summon! Stardust Dragon! (Grade 4, 26000 Power) Skill activate! When I Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon, I can add a tuner and non-tuner from my deck to my hand! Call! Road Warrior (Grade 2, 9000 Power) and Junk Forward (Grade 1, 7000 Power). Road Warrior Skill! I superior call Unknown Synchron from my deck. (Grade 1, 7000 Power)"

"You filled out your board and prepared to Synchro Summon next turn..." Aoi comments before gripping her deck.

"Stardust Dragon attacks your Vanguard! (26000 → 31000 Power)"

"Perfect Guard!"

"Triple Drive! Heal Trigger! I give the power to Road Warrior and heal one damage."

Yu - [][]

"Attack! (9000 → 14000 → 21000 Power)"

Aoi - [][][][]

"My turn! Trickstar Holy Angel Skill! I can use Units from my hand to Link Summon! I use Trickstar Candina, Corobane, and Nightshade from my hand! Link Summon! Trickstar Crimson Heart! (Grade 4, 26000 Power) Skill activate! I heal one damage point!"

Aoi - [][][]

"Stride Skill! Counterblast and I add Trickstar Reincarnation Witch from my deck to my hand. Generation Break 2! I bind Reincarnation and send all of your cards from your hand to the drop zone. Then you draw the same amount of cards from your deck."

'Forcing me to draw? Is she trying to go for a deck out?' Yu thinks as he does just that.

"Next. Trickstar Lycoris Generation Break 2! When you guard, the total is dropped by 2000 shield for each card that you've drawn! You drew five cards so you need 10000 more shield in order to successfully block my blows! But since there's two, you need 20000 more than usual. Crimson Heart attacks your Vanguard!"

'I can't guard her blows with a minus 20000 rate and I have no Sentinels.' Yu thinks as he looks down.

"This is what is special from my Trickstar Archetype. We make your guards weak and last our devastating blow." Two critical triggers. "I give the critical to Crimson Heart and the Power to Lycoris! (Critical 1 → 3) (9000 → 19000 Power)"

Yu - X[][][][]

"This is it Yu! I attack!" (19000 → 26000 Power)

"Generation Guard! Junk Gardna! Plus Guard and Intercept! Even with minus 20000 shield, it's enough to pull through! Plus skill activate! I rest your other Lycoris!" Yu said letting out a sigh. "Heh. This is quite hilarious. That gimmick of yours is quite awesome. I can't lie, Aoi."

"Yeah. And you're not pulling any punches. You're constant ability to Synchro Summon is quite awesome." Aoi said before remembering something. "Oh yeah. I got us those backstage passes that you wanted."

"Wait! You got us Backstage Passes to see Roselia!? Hell yeah! This is awesome!"

"On one condition!" Aoi said as Yu looked at her. "If you're able to beat me this turn, I'll let you have it. I only have one."

"Wait… Only one?!" Yu pondered the thought before chuckling. "Oh sweet sweet Aoi. I guess that pass is as good as mine!"

"You sound really confident." Aoi chuckles before looking at her hand.

"It's the motivation to win! Final turn! I tune Junk Foward to Unknown Synchron! Clustering crystal dreams become a shining new star! Become the light of evolution! Synchro Summon! Stardust Spark Dragon! (Grade 4, 26000 Power) Skill activate! When Synchro Summon, I randomly bind one card from your hand. The one on the far left."

'That was a heal trigger...'

"Stardust Spark Dragon's skill. I flip over a copy of the same card and return Lycrois from your field to your deck and shuffle. Plus one critical." (Critical 1 → 2) "Call! Speed Warrior and Road Warrior. Road Warrior skill, superior call Unknown Synchron. Speed Warrior attacks your Vanguard! Skill activate! It's power becomes double when attacking your vanguard directly! (7000 → 14000 Power)"

"Critical Trigger. I give the power to Holy Angel." (11000 → 16000 Power)

"Great... Stardust Spark Dragon attacks your Vanguard!"

"Perfect Guard!"

"Triple Drive! Critical trigger! I give all effects to Road Warrior. Draw Trigger! I give the power to Road Warrior and draw one card..." (9000 → 19000 Power, Critical 1 → 2) "Final strike! Attack!"

"Even if I do a no guard, I'll still win this bet!" Aoi said with a smile as she notices the smile on Yu's Face. "What's so funny?"

"Are you going to guard or not?" Yu asks with a chuckle.

"N-No guard."

"I win then. I activate Stardust Lord's effect from my hand! I bind two G-Units and five cards from my deck. If the attack hits, add one critical!" Yu said with a smile.

"H-Huh?"

Aoi - [][][][][][]

"Thank you. Thank you. You have been a wonderful audience." Yu bows towards the crowd. "Now that was a nice match now, was it?"

"Eugh. How did you pull that off!? That was just a bunch of nonsense luck! And that effect! That's just nonsense!" Aoi exclaims.

"Aren't card games just luck? If luck is on someone's side then they'll most likely win. That and some skill is required." Yu said nonchalantly. "Now. About those backstage passes?"

"...Fine. You did win the bet, fair and square. I'll give it to you later." Aoi said as both she and Yu made their way to the back. "You know. You're not doing a good job hiding your excitement."

"How can I? Just the thought of meeting Roselia is something to look forward for.

"Sabi. This is Nishkiyama International. Who is this that I may be speaking to?" Yu answered picking up the phone.

"Hey Yu! How's it going?" Yuya said from the other side of the phone.

"Oh? Yuya? Quite the surprise. It's going well. It's going well indeed. You?"

"I'm doing fine. So is everyone else. Doing the G-Quest was a lot of fun."

"Oh yeah. The G-Quest. I heard that Chrono and the others became the so-called Generation Masters or something like that. Pretty cool. Pretty cool indeed." Yu said before wondering something. "This is an international call... You sure that you should be calling?"

"Don't worry. Shun is having me call on a Vanguard Association phone. In any case, just calling to check up on you. Everyone is fumbling all over the place. I'll tell you that."

"Ouch. Sounds rough. I'll let you get onto that. Next time, video call me." Yu comments as he heard faint chuckling and the phone hangs up. "What was that all about?"

...

"Oh I should get ready for the concert." Yu said looking at the time and wears a normal black and purple shirt with jeans. "Time for one hell of a night!"

* * *

"Wow. I'm actually surprised that Yuya was able to keep quiet for so long." Yuzu said carrying her luggage bag. "I almost thought that you were going to spill the beans."

"Don't you have any faith in me, Yuzu? I would never do something like that. That's Yugo's job."

"Hey! What does that mean?" Yugo exclaims out loud.

"It means that you shoot out whatever comes to mind first. That outburst kinda proves their claim." Yuri looks at his phone with absolute boredom. "Anyway. When did Tokoha say that the flight was?"

"It's an hour from now." Kamui said showing the plane ticket on his phone. "Which means you all should go do your business and get ready to line up."

"Right!" Everyone shouts.

"An international flight to America... I'm not sure I'm ready." A short brown-haired kid comments with a sigh. "I hardly know any English. I'm going to stand out like a sore thumb."

"Don't be like that Taiyou. We're in the same boat but we're still going to have fun." Chrono said putting his arm around Taiyou.

"Oi Chrono. What do you mean when you say that you're in the same boat as him?" Tokoha asks as Chrono just chuckles nervously. "Jeez. What on earth are your English grades?"

"You don't need to know that..." Chrono let outs.

"You don't sound all that convincing, Chrono," Shion says with a chuckle. He looks over to see Yuto and Ruri walking over. "Hey. What's going on?"

"Plane is about to board in an hour so we should get going." Yuto motions the group to follow.

"I still feel a bit excited. I mean, going to another continent." Ruri said placing her hand on her chest. "It's a bit terrifying but I think that'll we'll be fine."

"Right. There's no reason to worry. Don't sweat it too much." Serena said popping out of the restroom. "It's basically another city when you really think about it. Nothing too crazy."

"You make it sound like you traveled between worlds or something when you say it like that…" Taiyou said as Serena shrugs. "You guys don't travel often, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. We usually stay here most of the time. Yuya and Yuzu are really the only ones who traveled when Yusho and Shuzo were doing their performance." Yuto explains thinking about it. "However, the distance this time is massive."

"Tell me about it. Going to another continent that's on the other side of the world." Tokoha said looking at her phone. She goes through a social media website. "Looks like he's having fun."

"We'll have fun when we're there," Shion said with a smile.

"No doubt about it. We have to show everyone what we got." Chrono said looking super pumped up.

"Some things never change."

* * *

 **Hey guys! This is NexusEX here with a quick chapter. I'm uploading this chapter a month early from usual because I have finals next month and I want to focus on studying for those. (I don't want to take Summer School. I happen to like writing.) So for that, this is coming out earlier than usual. Also, this is where it changes from the canon Vanguard G so keep that in mind. I honestly don't have much to talk about to be honest. Trickstars I had to change from Yu-Gi-Oh when it comes from Life Points depletion to guard points dropping. With that being said, I hope you guys enjoyed this episode. If you do, leave a follow/favorite/comment for more content. This is NexusEX signing off! Stay Classy!**


End file.
